The Chronicles of the Aura Knights
by Hoenn Master96
Summary: We have all heard of Sir Aaron, the Aura Guardian, but we never hear of his culture or society: In the interim between what is known as modern times, and the ancient age in which Sir Aaron lived, there was another race which served as the balance between Human and Pokemon. Enter, the Aura Knights.
1. Prologue

**The Chronicles of the Aura Knights**

A Pokémon Fan-fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstance, poses any of the content displayed herein. I simply wish to augment the story of Pokémon with my own take on its history, idioms, and culture. All publicly unrecognizable Original Characters are my personal property and, should anyone wish to use them, should let me know in a P.M. or review, and we shall discuss the matter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"If you're going through Hell, keep going."- Winston Churchill<p>

* * *

><p>"Papa! Will you tell me a story?" An adolescent boy's voice cried out to the world from the confines of the front yard of a large manor, heedless of any care or worry; just as all little children should be.<p>

The small child's shout caused an elderly man in the doorway of the large manor house to chuckle softly and walk away from the door frame he was leaning on, and bend over to hoist his young grandson into the air, and say to the squirming blonde-haired blue-eyed child, "Okay Richard! I shall tell you a story: One that has been passed down in the family for years and years, and really did happen to your ancestor, John Brown, five-hundred years ago!" the elderly gentleman quietly exclaimed, tickling his young charge.

"Put me down Papa!" the young child giggled, squirming in his relative's grasp unsuccessfully.

"Hmm… Maybe…" The elder murmured playfully, rocking the child in his arms swiftly, causing another peal of giggles from the young boy in his grasp.

Calming down quickly, Richard said in a very serious voice, "…Please?"

"Very good, Richard! Always remember to be polite to everyone you meet, because Jesus taught us; 'Whatever you do to the least of My brothers, you do to me,' okay?" the elderly gentleman praised, letting his grandson down into a very large and clearly expensive couch.

"Okay, Papa, I promise," the rambunctious child said seriously, looking straight into his grandfather's eye as he said this.

"Good. Now, the story begins like this:" The elderly man started, carrying his grandchild into an ornate sitting room, complete with fireplace and mantle, and set Richard upon one of the large couches, and picking up a large book titled; The Family History of Brown in gold lettering, and proceeded to sit down, open the book, and read aloud; "'In the world of Pokémon, long, long ago, when peace still reigned between the regions, and before the concept of the Pokéball was even thought of, a civilization existed that preserved the peace and brought culture to the regions, creating a balance between the humans and the Pokémon. This is their story…'"

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

**Hoenn: five hundred years ago**

* * *

><p>Nestled in central Hoenn, a lush and ever prosperous nation, deep within the evergreen forests, a small village by the name of Fortree* resides. A Church steeple also shares the skyline with a small castle in the distance: Within this castle, the Aura Knights, a group of men and women that serve God and the inhabitants of the forest, reside.<p>

* * *

><p>In mid-spring, as was tradition, all of the young adults above the age of ten in Fortree, numbered about a dozen, gathered around the gates of the castle, in hopes of being trained by the Aura Knights to be the next servants of God, and guardians of the forest. In the front of the cue, a trio of boys stood, waiting for the announcement of exactly who was going to become an 'Aura Knight'.<p>

"When are the gates going to open, dad?" Cried a light-green haired boy wearing a red tunic, standing on his toes to try and see through the openings in the iron gates of the fortress, earning a look of weariness from his father, whom was standing not far from his wayward son.

"Are you ready, John?" Asked a sandy blonde haired boy's father, who had laid a hand upon his son's shoulder, and was standing away from the bustling crowd with an air of nobility that must have seemed off-putting to some, as the people often quickly strode away from him.

"I'm ready dad." Replied the boy in a slightly reedy voice, laying hold of his father's arm as he said this, and proceeded to tug on his father's silver tunic in an effort to dislodge the older male's hand.

"Good. Remember, if you aren't selected, remember that your mother and I will still love you, and that it doesn't matter to us whether or not you are a Knight." Stated John's father, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, and resisting the young boy's surprisingly strong grip.

"Okay, dad, but I still wish to be a Knight like you and Gerik," John announced boldly, further attempting to remove his father's hand from his shoulder, and failing just as he had been before.

"Alright, son, just remember to listen to your brother, and abide by the four rules of the Aura Knights," John's father started, continuing to ignore his son's ever increasing grip on his hand.

"One; Chivalry is always to be exercised: Two; treat every life with respect: Three; Combat is always the last resort: Four; Aura is not a plaything, you may only use it if you have absolutely no other option at your disposal." John's father recited, finally removing his hand from John's shoulder, and promptly ruffling the aggravated boy's hair again.

"Okay, dad, I will remember to keep the rules," John replied in a bored tone, eyeing the boys at the front with clear excitement.

When the gates were finally opened, there stood a short, red-haired young man, glinting in full armor, save for a helm and a sword, along with a Treeko, who was resting upon his helm. A large scroll bearing the names of those who would next be selected to carry the title of 'Aura Knight' rested in his left Gauntlet, taunting those who wished to see who would be selected.

"I shall now read off the names of those whom are worthy of entrance." Declared the young Knight in a booming tone; one that echoed across the outer walls of the fortress. "John Brown, Joseph Hayden, Sabrina White, and Gehtsis Harmonia shall be accepted as the next Knights. If you would be so kind as to follow me, we may organize sleeping arrangements for you, along with armor."

"You hear that, son? You will be instructed as a Knight!" Exclaimed John's father excitedly, clapping John on the shoulder, and pushing him slightly toward the gates.

John was so overwhelmed with emotion, he almost forgot to follow the Knight into the castle, along with his new comrades, to begin a lifetime of training. Little did he know, however, that God had other plans for him, and his compatriots…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_*** I am well aware of the true location of Fortree City in modern day Hoenn, but five hundred years of time passing brings change, and therefore, movement of towns.**_

_**Also, I put God in here for a reason. It will be explained in future chapters.**_

_**Did you like it? Hate it? I would very much like to know. Please review and tell me how I did.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	2. Chapter One

**Part One: The Evolution incident**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

**Those who live in Rome…**

A Pokémon Fan fiction

By Hoenn Master

"If I run it will be a Hell, if I stay it will be a Hell… So what choice do I have?" – Vegeta Dragon Ball Z movie: Fusion Reborn!

* * *

><p><strong>(John's Point of View)<strong>

Six years. Six long and tiring years I have been training to be an Aura Knight, guarding the town from the occasional Pokémon territory disputes, while simultaneously attempting to resolve the situation diplomatically. I also had to adventure out into the wilds occasionally and obtain objects for scholars to study and fawn over. Sparring with my partner Pokémon, Combusken, also is mandatory.

As I lie in my cot staring out of my window at the sunrise of the first day of my sixteenth year of life, I reflect upon my decisions so far, and how I can better myself in the future, along with how I will ask Sabrina whether or not she will consider me to become her beau… Of course I dismiss that thought immediately. It does no good to dream about what might be.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: Six years ago.)<strong>

_I was shaking like a leaf as I entered into the castle of the Aura Knights, and the more I beheld, the more I knew I had stepped into a great trial; the likes of which I may never know again. The Knight, departing for locations unknown, left us with one final message: "You are to wait here for your babysitter; I am not him."_

_"Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine," The scrawny brown-haired boy next to me, Joseph, I believe it was, said._

_"Yeah, I'll be a Knight in no time!" Sabrina exclaimed, pumping her fist at the same time, sending her navy locks flying wildly._

_"That is, if you can be calm and silent when we're learning," the green haired Ghetsis coldly stated._

_"There is no need to be rude…" I stated coldly, folding my arms and edging away from him slightly._

_"Whatever, you're one to talk though, seeing as you have been interrupting my concentration all this time," Ghetsis taunted._

_"And exactly how have I been 'breaking your concentration' this whole time?" I asked, voice rising while unfolding my arms._

_"How you ask? It is simple; you are shaking like a Snorunt. Now get out of my way." Ghetsis growled, shoving me aside._

_"Just what, pray tell, is going on here?" Asked a deep voice._

_Ghetsis turned and came face to face with none other than the imposing form of my brother, Gerik._

_"Bullies like you disgust me to no end, Ghetsis, and I wish to inform you right now, if behavior such as this continues, you will be expelled from our fine castle, and you shall be in disgrace for many a year to come."_

_The pale green haired boy cringed._

_Gerik continued, "It is now time to begin your training. As you may have noticed, almost every Aura Knight has with him or her, a partner Pokémon, with whom they bond and grow through interconnecting their minds using a manipulation of their energy: In layman's terms, an Aura connection. We shall begin your training with a two week excursion into the surrounding forest, in an attempt to locate a partner Pokémon for you, to test your survival, and other important skills…"_

**(John's P.O.V.: Present)**

That was my first interaction with Ghetsis, and it was only a small taste of the foolhardy acts that would negatively reflect upon me, and the other Knights.

Rolling out of my cot, I assess Combusken's condition as I equip my uniform, consisting of a Cobalt blue tunic over a chainmail hauberk, and silver colored leggings with steel greaves attached. **"I hope you get well soon, I need a training partner, and the practice field is lonely without my best friend,"** I comment to the resting Pokémon across the room via our Aura connection. The Fire/Fighting type Pokémon simply opened an exhausted eye, chuckled, and nodded his agreement.

Attaching my Vambraces whilst making my way out to the courtyard for assembly, I cannot help but hope that, on this occasion, Ghetsis would at least assemble with the other Knights. Though it really is none of my business, I get the feeling that something is wrong with Ghetsis' behavior as of late, because never used to miss it when we were children…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: Four Years Ago)<strong>

_"For two years, you have been training in basic combat, as well as survival, tool making, peace keeping, exploration, topography, Etiquette, gentlemanly or ladylike behavior as the case may be, and, of course, the proper ways to train and interact with your partner Pokémon. However, as of yet, you have been unable to utilize the most important trait of an Aura Knight: Aura," Gerik, taking a breath after his long winded speech, looked at his students fondly, eyes hardening slightly as he looked at Ghetsis and myself._

_"Yes! Finally we get-" Sabrina began, getting cut off by Gerik._

_"I was not finished speaking, Miss White, and you would do well to remember that, as a Knight, you are first and foremost a peacekeeper, not a delinquent whom seeks to solve all his problems with his or her abilities."_

_"I know the rules," Sabrina started rolling her eyes slightly, "and I don't intend to run amok, destroying everything in my path just for entertainment. I am excited, however, to finally be able to realize my dream of becoming an Aura Knight like my mother, and to protect ourselves and others, from those who wish our way of life to be annihilated."_

_"A good response, Sabrina, and, with that in mind, make sure to use the utmost caution when you practice, as even a small slip can cause serious damage, not only to others, but also to yourself, as Aura is the energy that living things give off, and to believe otherwise, is a very dangerous prospect indeed. That is exactly why Aura is absolute last resort; used only when the situation can be resolved no other way."…_

* * *

><p><strong>(John's P.O.V.: Present)<strong>

I chuckle lightly to myself, recalling the look of shock upon Sabrina's face when she was cut off by Gerik. Speaking of which...

"Hi, Johnny!" Sabrina shouted while running to meet me, her partner Swellow squawking in protest, and lifting himself off of his partner.

"Hello, Sabrina, how are you this fine morning?" I question when she stops in front of me.

"I'm doing fine, I just had to get Lance here out for some air; he's been cooped up inside so long, I just couldn't leave him in the barracks." Sabrina said while stroking the Swellow's vibrant feathers.

"That's good to hear, because Combusken is still recovering from our sparring match yesterday; he is sore all over right now, but I think once he's had a Sitrus berry, he'll be good as new; maybe even better." I respond, watching Sabrina handle her avian companion.

Just then, our local leader, Captain Smith, called the Knights to the assembly platform located in the very center of the courtyard. Clearing his throat, Smith began his weekly announcements.

"As you have no doubt heard, we are upon the brink of a total civil war, the likes of which threaten the very core of our beliefs," started Captain Smith, speaking strongly, but with distaste and determination permeating his voice; "For some reason, the Evolutionist movement has grown once again. This time, however, they seem to have gained a large following. The reasons for this are completely uncertain. Why any logical person would attempt to destroy Christendom, we cannot be sure: However, that matters little now. The Evolutionists have begun a demonstration of their power, and are heading this way as we speak. Now, I must ask, are you willing to fight and die for the ideals of truth, justice, and freedom?" We cheered enthusiastically as Smith paused for dramatic effect, when the cheers had subsided, he then continued, "I truly trust each and every one of you to do the right thing if and when you end up fighting. Furthermore, I expect nothing less than the best you can do. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" we chorused dutifully.

"Outstanding. I don't believe you need it, but I will still remind you nonetheless, as these religious zealots are perverting our faith very subtly, and therefore you had best have a thorough knowledge about the beginning: As you very well know, in the beginning, was God, all else, was darkness: So God created the heavens, and the Earth; and on this Earth, He created life, in the form of Pokémon and mankind. God then placed a powerful Pokémon, by the name of Arceus, as His assistant, and as a physical representation of God to the Pokémon only. This is one of the most important things to remember, because Pope Alexander VI is the current leader of the human portion of religious society at this point. However, it has been observed that the Evolutionist movement have denounced both the reality of God, and the authority of the Pope, and have begun to worship Arceus!" there was a collective gasp of disgust and shock throughout the Knights.

_**"Those poor fools," I thought. "Why must men always seek to destroy that which is old, instead of improving it? Why must people rebel and create their own religions?"** _I asked Sabrina, who was standing next to me, Lance perched upon her right shoulder.

_**"I can't answer that, John. Your guess is as good as mine at this point."**_ Came her reply.

Clearing his throat, so as to return order to the Knights, and bringing our focus back onto him, Captain Smith continued, "We must put down this heresy as soon as we have the ability to do so, as well as attempt to convince the followers of this new, for lack of a better word, religion to give up this diabolical practice, and to peacefully return to their homes," The Captain then called out, just as we were beginning to leave, "I also have assignments for each local Knight, so, I shall be handing out your formations, and your assigned troops shortly."

"Yes, Captain!" we cried with fervor, and then began to dissolve into various groups, discussing the recent turn of events.

I then turned to Sabrina, and asked, "So, how do you feel about this?"

"Hmm, I really don't know what to think, but Lance sure is eager to fight those people!"

**"I am indeed. I would like to give those fools the punishment due to them."** Lance said, clicking his beak menacingly.

"Well, I need to check up on Combusken, he's probably fuming over his confinement right now: I will see you later?" I asked over my shoulder as I began to walk toward the Barracks.

"Okay, John." Sabrina said, blushing slightly.

"Good. Take care!" I call as I wave my hand toward my friend.

On my way back to the barracks, I glanced over towards the West Battlements, and, eyes widening in horror, I began to bark out orders to everyone within hearing range, though I really didn't have the authority to do so, as black smoke and the dreadful feeling of evil and hatred came into focus. The Battle of Fortree had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**This chapter was revised at the insistence of my new beta, Kira. (Sorry for not putting your full name; it was just too long. XD)**

**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Lands of our Fathers**

"Out of clutter, find simplicity. From discord, find harmony. In the middle of difficulty, lies opportunity." Albert Einstein

* * *

><p><strong>(John's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Ready all ballistae! Prepare for a siege! Evacuate the town! And will _somebody_ inform our superiors of our plight?" I screamed desperately as I sprinted towards my bed chambers to obtain my Heavy Mail and Long-Sword, mors ad sceleratissimus*.

**"What is it John?"** Combusken asked, alarm coursing through his voice at my stress levels.

**"We are under attack, Combusken! Quickly, gather your things, we are going to the front!"** I exclaimed, forgetting that Combusken was still weak from our training, and rushing to don my armor.

**"Understood,"** Combusken forced out, struggling out of his bed, and swinging his signature blue sash over his head, also grabbing his ever-ready satchel, filled with various medical supplies. Downing a Sitrus Berry, he finally stood up straighter and started working out the various aches still littering his body.

When the fact that Combusken was injured reentered my mind, I was very impressed at the endurance and strength of will we had trained so hard for finally had its use. Changing into my doublet, and grabbing my Armor Plates, I started to put on the torso covering Cuirass, and then I attached the corresponding waist guarding Faulds. Finally, I strapped my Long-Sword to my right hip, and started out into the courtyard with Combusken.

* * *

><p>By the time we were ready and out in the courtyard, the cries of man and Pokémon were distinctly heard over the clash of swords, and the twanging of bowstrings. Looking up onto the Battlements, I spotted Sabrina in her silver 'long skirt' Scale Armor*, using a longbow to fire down into foot soldier formations that were trying to break into the west gates. With her was Lance, fetching new quivers for her when she had almost depleted her stock of arrows. Sabrina never would tell me how she managed to procure such a… flamboyant, armor set.<p>

"Hey, Sabrina!" I called from below her perch, laying hold of the ladder to haul myself up.

"What is it John? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Sabrina yelled back at me, not even slowing her shooting.

"I can see that, but how fares the battle?" I question, while climbing up to add my skills to the fray, and hopefully find out what became of my Armored Swordsman Brigade.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Sabrina sighed, grabbing a bow from the nearby armory, she tossed me a short bow and a quiver.

Drawing my newly acquired bow, I aimed down into the crowd below, searching for a target in the melee. All I could see were brawling men and the flash of swords. I then spotted a tall man, slinking toward the brown head of Joseph, clad in nothing but forearm Vambraces and shin Greaves, successfully fighting three opponents with his Great-Sword separate from his elite Billhook militia. Seeing the peril Joseph was in, I swiftly shot the cowardly man in the neck, killing him instantly, Sabrina and I proceeding to pepper Joseph's foes with arrows. Joseph, with a surprised look on his face, looked up at us and waved, thanking us for the assistance before diving back into his Billmen formation.

When we had shot the last of the armory's stock of arrows, Sabrina grabbed her weapon of choice, a large Winged Spear, and we clambered back down into the courtyard, where we met a sweaty and out of breath Ghetsis.

"John! Sabrina! Thank heaven! I was on standard patrol in the north-west, and I saw a gigantic siege tower! It's bigger than the keep!" Ghetsis exclaimed, running toward us in a scout's uniform, consisting of little more than our standard uniform, except that the tunic was replaced with a heavy doublet, heavy padded Gauntlets and Leggings, Duskull trailing behind him.

Though the years had not been as kind to Ghetsis as they had been to me, there was something to his rugged appearance that all but screamed, 'I am a man, and I bear that burden well.'

"What? Slow down, Ghetsis, I couldn't understand what you said. It sounded you said that a war machine was heading this way!" I asked in alarm, all thoughts of my Swordsmen lost in face of this new threat.

"There is! It's littered with Bombards and Balistae!" Ghetsis reaffirmed, nodding his head rapidly.

"Blast it! How can we destroy such a large structure with so little time?" Sabrina wondered out loud, shifting her grip on her lance rapidly.

**"Maybe we don't have to destroy it, we could just climb up the side if the design permits us,"** Combusken suggested, scratching his down covered belly in thought. **"Ghetsis, how far distant is this… structure?"**

"About a league, Combusken." Ghetsis replied swiftly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's destroy that monstrosity before it can bring harm to Fortree!" Sabrina yelled, dashing toward the north gate, and out into the battle.

"Wait for us, Sabrina!" Ghetsis and I called simultaneously, making sure that the gates were firmly shut.

"John, I... I think... I think that I have fallen in love with Sabrina," Ghetsis murmured, taking long strides to keep up with me.

Without pausing for breath, I responded, "Ghetsis I shall, of course, keep to the side if that is what must be done; but rest assured, I will not allow you to manipulate her."

Nodding in acceptance, Ghetsis continued to follow Sabrina and I into the dense forests of Fortree.

* * *

><p>After catching up with Sabrina, our small band made its way towards the weapon Ghetsis has seen, until...<p>

"Who are you, and what business do you have in the woods of Lord Innes, master of this region?" asked a rotund man, who was the apparent leader of the dozen or so men assembled before us.

"What? This isn't Lord Innes' territory; this is the territory of King William III of Lilycove! How dare you invade our sovereign lands!" yelled Sabrina, shaking her fists at the older man.

To our great surprise, the large man raised his hand so swiftly that none of us had time to properly asses the situation, and brought his hand down to strike Sabrina, forcing her whole body to rotate and stagger, leaving an angry red handprint on her cheek.

"How dare you raise your arm against a woman! **You will pay for that one you barbaric cur!"** I screamed, flaring my aquamarine colored Aura. I drew my blade, and cleanly sliced the man's retreating hand off, causing blood to spray all over the stunned soldiers and myself. I didn't stop there, however.

The next minutes played out to me as if everything were slowed down for my own convenience. A man attempting to draw his crossbow met a swift and gruesome end; sliced horizontally into two pieces, leaving a gore-ridden stain upon the earth. Another man with a lance met a similar fate, in this case stabbed through the eye and his head being lopped in two. Once Combusken overcame the mental shock of feeling my rage, he too joined the battle: Three soldiers fell to the mighty fires of his belly, and the talons sharp as daggers adorning his feet. The large man gave me the most trouble, even though his left hand had been sliced off. He seemed to fight with a detachment that was somewhat… unnerving, even to me. As such, he was much more skillful than I had anticipated, and when he parried my stab, I knew I would be in for a challenge.

Trading blow for blow, I matched the man before me with more blinding ardor and battle rage I had ever felt in my life. I was so incapable of coherent thought, that, even when the man fell before my blade, I did not stop hacking until the pile of minced meat and bone before me was unrecognizable as human.

**"Never attack a woman, for, if it is done in my sight, this shall be the punishment to any and all who dare to do it," **I hissed with absolute disgust and rage through the use of both Aura and my voice, making it echo for quite some distance.

"John! Calm down! You can't possibly be thinking rationally with all that power rushing through your head!" Sabrina desperately screamed at me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

The world seemed to me as two different things. One was tinged blue and red, and filled with rage and despair, the second, a mostly peaceful place, save for the bodies littering the ground, and the stench of battle. Coming out of my battle rage, I sagged against Sabrina, who, not expecting the sudden weight of my body, staggered slightly, but recovered shortly.

"What happened to you, John?" Sabrina asked in a voice mixed with equal parts shock and awe.

"I… Don't know… My rage must have consumed me… All I remember is, seeing you get struck by that detestable wretch, and the now. As for the intervening time… I have a very hazy recollection. Please tell me that I was not the one wielding the blade when this poor man died," I moaned, gesturing toward the pile of meat, and wishing to forget that he was once human.

"I'm afraid you were, John. And might I add, you were terrifying to watch as well," Sabrina stated, shivering in the process.

"… I shall have to think about this later. First and foremost, we need to destroy the tower. I will allow myself to dwell upon this another day…" I trail off mournfully.

"Just clean your sword, John, it's not like those fools could have stood against you anyway," Ghetsis muttered darkly.

"…" I could think of no response to such heartless words, so I said nothing, doing as Ghetsis instructed.

After burning the corpses, we then continued our trek to the mobile tower, and I hoped that this would be the last battle to rage in the forest in which I grew up. The Forest of Doubt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I really need to stop leaving cliffhangers…**_

_**Okay, the name of John's sword is in Latin, and it basically means 'Death to the accursed'. I thought that it was an interesting name, considering that names like that really were given to weapons. Also, Sabrina's armor looks almost exactly like Rathian armor from Monster Hunter Tri, so if anyone's interested, look for that.**_

_**Also, for anyone who is interested in finding out what John's Long-Sword looks like, just search 'Cold Steel Italian Long-Sword' into your search engine.**_

_**Another very large thank you to Kira for all the great advice she has provided me, and I thank all my reviewers, current and future! I hope that I will see you for the next chapter.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The day of reckoning**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"Who is more foolish, the fool; or the fool who follows him?" _Obi-Wan Kenobi_: Star Wars Episode IV

**_A.N._**

**_Notice: I have revised all chapters up to, and including this point. Anyone who has read the original first three chapters will need to reread the last two chapters in order for this to make sense. I thank you for your time: H.M._**

* * *

><p><strong>(John's P.O.V.)<strong>

Once we had trekked up to where the tower was resting, I could easily see why Ghetsis was panicked. The absolutely _gigantic_ structure before us was trundling under the power of a small army of haggard and weary-looking slaves, both human and Pokémon. Sickened and wanting to formulate a plan, I hastily ordered everyone to take cover behind some bushes.

We formed a circle around a small patch of dirt, with the Pokémon keeping vigil around us.

"I say we split our forces, and have one cause a diversion whilst the others sneak onto the sides," Ghetsis boldly suggested, abandoning all semblance of preamble.

"**That is a fool's errand, Ghetsis, we would be cut down before we even made it halfway to the tower,"** Combusken stated, while absent-mindedly chewing on a Tamato Berry from his bag and scanning the outskirts of the tower.

"If we take that course of action, Ghetsis, the slaves will be killed," I stated, nauseated at the thought of living beings being forced under any other will than that of God.

"Hmm… John, how do you think we could sneak into the tower?" Sabrina wondered, twirling a lock of navy hair around her finger.

"That seems to be the only course of action remaining at this point…" I trail off, lost in thought. The next few minutes were spent in thought, leaving a profound silence. Finally, I came up with a possible solution. "… I think I have a plan. If we can distract the enemy for even a few seconds, we should be able to make it inside," I started, then, looking into the faces of everyone present, continued, "Combusken, if I may have the use of your satchel?"

"**Of course, John,"** Combusken replied, tossing me the leather bag, which rattled slightly with the various hard berries clacking against each other.

"Okay, here is the plan," I said, gathering my comrades together and lowering my voice. "I plan to crush Combusken's Nomel berries into a fine powder, and then Lance shall cause a disturbance up at the tower, while carrying the powder. When sufficiently distracted, the guards will give chase. Lance will then drop powder into the air, causing temporary blindness to anyone who gets it in their eye. One done, we will have access into the tower," I finished, sitting back and awaiting criticism.

"**It's risky,"** Lance started, **"But anything that allows me to strike at the enemy is a worthwhile venture."**

"Sabrina, what do you think?" I ask, hoping that the agreement of her beloved bird would convince her to try my plan.

"… Fine, as long as Lance agrees, I will abide by your decisions, John: You know that," Sabrina murmured, blushing slightly while wringing her hands from apparent stress.

"**Don't worry, I shall be fine: As long as John leads us, I fear not for my life!"** exclaimed Lance, who was kneading the ground with his talons, anxious to begin his daring flight.

"**Just remember, Lance, not all battles are of the physical kind."** Combusken cautioned while helping me crush the Nomel berries.

"Combusken is right. This war is more than just fighting: It is to prove who is right; the old ways, or the new ways. Just remember where your loyalties lie," I said, finishing with my task of crushing. While handing the Pokémon a small bag containing Nomel powder, I noticed Ghetsis shift slightly, and decided to inquire about the action later.

Lance then took flight towards the tower, and we were forced into silence. Sure enough, we soon heard guards screaming in pain, and we then took off to invade the tower. As we sprinted towards the tower, I could sense that something was very wrong. The slaves were screaming fit to burst, more so than before, and a cold chill was spreading throughout my body: This was all a trap, I could _feel_ it. My instincts were rewarded with a deadly hailstorm of arrows, followed by an order to attack us with their troops.

"Everyone! To the tower! If we can get inside it, then we will have protection from this barrage!" I scream over the din, charging towards the tower.

"**Understood, John: I'll meet you under the west side,"** Combusken responded through our connection.

Though we all made it safely to the side of the tower, we had to contend with the soldiers inside before we could advance.

"For Lord Innes!" Came the only warning we had before we were thrust into a life-or-death combat situation with the multitudes of poorly armored warriors streaming from small doors inlaid into the sides of the now stationary tower

Not even pausing to regain my breath, I slammed my sword against the wall of shields before me. While the others began to form up around me, I ducked under a passing blade, and slashed wildly, trying to distract the enemy from my recovering comrades. The Pokemon were the first to recover, and they joined my flanks, bottle-necking the ever persistent enemies into their own trap.

Lance clawed at the eyes of an unfortunate soldier, drawing blood, and causing the soldiers behind him to trip up, chanting, **"Die! Die! DIE!"** and protecting a now recovered Sabrina by distracting the enemy while she withdrew her lance from lifeless bodies.

Duskull was also doing great damage by firing a series of shadowy orbs at the moving tide of bodies; guarding Ghetsis from excessive attack, and allowing him to move more freely.

Combusken, also, was assisting me in my time of need. The ever present pressure of his mind and the searing heat of his belly kept me focused on the task at hand, which was, of course, to survive by any means necessary. While I rested my sword arm, I watched Combusken fight. And mercy, could he fight. He became a whirling storm of death. Disemboweling men and charring them beyond recognition, whilst dodging blades. I swiftly jump back into battle, however.

"We _need_ to get inside that thing!" Ghetsis called while fighting two opponents simultaneously with his Celtic Short-Sword while being covered by Duskull.

Thinking quickly, I came up with a plan that was fraught with danger. "I have a plan! Ghetsis! Sabrina! We need to power up our Auras in conjunction with our Pokémon! If we do that we should be able to break through this stalemate, and take the tower!" I yell, bashing one of my opponents in the skull with the pommel of my sword, killing him and further bloodying my armor in the process.

"Yeah, like I'm going to trust _your_ plans now! Don't you remember, your _last_ little plan got us into this mess in the first place!" Ghetsis retorted, slashing one of his enemies across the ribs, spraying gore along the edge of his blade and armor.

"Just do it!" Sabrina yelled desperately, barely holding up against the wild tide of bodies by blocking the entrance with her lance, and dodging the swords that tried to slash her.

"**Let's do this, John, I trust you to control that power,"** The Pokémon stated simultaneously, beginning the energy retrieval technique.

_"The energy retrieval technique has been used for centuries as a method of bringing out the absolute energy of any being. That being said, the stronger a being is when the technique begins, the more power gained through the process. Combining the power though, has never been attempted before, and the effects have therefore never been tested: Subsequently, I can't fathom how _much_ power we will gain...__"_ I think desperately, hoping we will survive long enough to implement the technique.

"Okay, Sabrina! Ghetsis! NOW!" I bellowed, unleashing my full power upon the tide of moving bodies before me, and hoping to stop the madness that was beginning to ensue.

When the six of us fused our power together, the resulting explosion of energy caused an earthquake of truly terrifying proportions. The tower creaked and swayed in protest, and the soldiers simply ceased to exist: Blown away in a pile of powder and embers. I flexed my muscles experimentally, and grinned: With three full-power Aura Knights storming the tower, the odds seemed to be even at last, leaving just one question; how long would I be able to keep the raw rage back before it controlled my fully?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Wow… I'm so sorry that I took so long with my update this time. I had to go back and edit my previous chapters. I now have a much better understanding of how I am going to progress my story, so I think that my next update should be in about three days, if everything goes according to plan.**_

_**Again, many thanks must go to my beta, Zangoose-Kira, who, with her help, I have improved greatly. Also, I must thank my reviewers… wherever they may be, and whomever they are, and whenever they give me the review.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Discoveries in the tower**

* * *

><p>"There are two sides to every story: Therefore, you must always see the perspectives of both sides before you can truly determine which point of view is the correct choice." – Myself<p>

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p>When we finally entered into the small and slightly cramped doorway of the tower, we immediately noticed that while the tower was certainly large, the hallways were nothing more than miniscule spiral staircases with the occasional slit in the wall allowing archers to fire down upon any enemy that attempted to assault the tower, leaving little room for us to move about, forcing me to even stoop, being very tall and covered in armor. I lead the rest of my compatriots up the ever escalating stairway, passing archer slit after archer slit, pausing only to take a glimpse of the ever darkening daylight, in an endless display of monotony that even marching on foot wouldn't provide. After a long and seemingly endless journey upward, encountering many side passages leading to <em>more<em> stairs and passageways, I finally spotted a small trapdoor above us, from whence we could hear movement and whispering directly above us.

"Okay, it would appear that the summit of this tower is within our grasp: Ghetsis, Sabrina, Combusken, Lance, and Duskull; thank you for staying with me. I will need your strength now more than ever. I have a feeling that this will be more difficult than it would appear," I murmured, looking at each face in turn, my gaze lingering slightly on Sabrina.

The object of my likely unrequited affections, simply shifted uncomfortably and said, "John, I have already told you that I would abide by your decisions, and I intend to follow you until I can no longer do so," Sabrina reminded, with a slight tint to her cheeks.

"**John, you **_**know**_** I won't leave you to die without my help; besides, I can't curse someone **_**else**_** to be the one to keep you in check; that would be out and out wrong,"** Combusken added, smugness radiating from him like heat from a rock.

"**I like you, Brown; not afraid to take risks, and you are able think on your feet: I approve,"** Lance stated, fluttering from of Sabrina's shoulder to the top of my helm, and tapping with his beak.

"Heh, John, I may not like you very much, but I certainly respect you enough to know when a better leader is staring me in the face; besides, I don't want to leave the front lines where all the action is," Ghetsis informed me, crossing his arms and smirking the whole while.

"**Though we have different reasons, I agree with Ghetsis: You are… Quite unique, John,"** the ethereal voice of Duskull finished, echoing far too long off of the rough wooden walls.

"Thank you for the support, my comrades: Now, let us finish this battle, and return to our families!" I conclude, pushing open the trap door.

The door slid silently open, permitting entrance into the uppermost part of the tower. A solitary window in the ceiling gives us the only light as we clamber into the chamber, a musty smell rising from the still damp wood floor. A woman in a dark cloak, and what seemed to be leggings, stood with her back to the trap door, discussing something with a retainer. Turning slowly, the woman instantly met my gaze, locking me into place with a glare that would even send even Joseph's Larion cowering behind a rock. I met the foul woman's gaze easily, wordlessly communicating that if she wanted us to leave; she would have to force us.

"Welcome to the grand tower of Lord Innes, Aura Knights. I do _hope_ you are comfortable," The woman spoke with an air of fierce superiority and dignity, tainted with absolute hatred, loathing, and perhaps... Insanity? All while, hardening her glare with to an intensity that all but forced me to look away.

"I'll be comfortable when you've stopped your unprovoked advance into King William's territory!" Sabrina exclaimed with no small amount of rage.

I knew that Sabrina was far more patriotic than I about matters of the state, but something just doesn't sit well with me about how she has been reacting to this whole situation. I thought back to the incident with the soldiers in the forest, and how she had a similar reaction to them as she is now… _"After the battle, I shall have to question Sabrina about her behavior..."_ I think, returning my attention to the apparent leader of the troops in this area, just in time to see Sabrina and the woman draw their weapons at precisely the same moment.

The clang of steel against steel was heard, along with a grunt borne of stress and anxiety. "You… Won't…_WIN_!" Sabrina strained, knocking the woman's blade aside with the iron shaft of her lance, and sidestepping to retaliatory slash.

"Oh, no? Just wait little girl, then you shall see," The sultry voice of the woman was terrifying to say the least, and, before Sabrina could react properly, the woman used the flat of her Broadsword, and promptly bashed Sabrina across the side of the head, dazing her, and drawing blood.

I drew my blade, and sprinted towards the woman, though I knew it would be dishonorable to fight a woman, I couldn't stand there and watch Sabrina die. Aura flaring, I come dangerously close to losing control over my power, and begin to pick up speed, becoming to an untrained eye, a blur.

"It seems your beloved is going to try to play the part of hero… What a shame, I was looking forward to killing him slowly," The woman muttered to the semi-conscious and bleeding Sabrina, licking her lips with the evil glint of blood lust in her eye.

"**That is enough! I hope you have prepared to meet God! Because I will send you to him shortly!"** I roared, the double toned voice of Aura and my own throat harmonizing to create a truly disturbing scene of rage and power.

The retainer, who had been advancing on my left flank, slashed wildly at me. I ducked the blow and turned, my right gauntlet already screaming towards the armpit of the foolish retainer. With a sickening crunch, the ribs of the man gave away, breaking like so many twigs in a storm. With a thud, the body of the unfortunate man fell upon the floor in a heap, blood leaking from his mouth and nostrils. This act garnered the full attention of the woman, who was_ clearly_ insane, of that I could now be sure.

Rising from the floor, where she had been whispering to Sabrina, she stalked towards me, lips parted slightly, and a wicked smile, devoid of all kindness, teased her features. "It seems you have dispatched my guard... Thank you, he was becoming vexing to me..." the tone of her voice betrayed no emotion, save for satisfaction at my work. "At any rate, you seem to be delightfully enraged: Now my fun can begin!" At this, the woman began to cackle madly, and hefted her Broadsword, beckoning to me to come at her.

"**It seems you're ready to die,"** I stated boldly, power overriding my common sense, and blinding me to her ploy.

"Oh, but I see it the other way around, _Knight_." The woman spat, hissing the last word as an insult, inching towards me.

"**You are insane, madam. I have no intention of losing to you,"** I strain; anger and impatience clouding my coherent thought patterns, and further impeding my reason.

All during our fight, Lance and Combusken had been edging toward Sabrina intent upon taking her to a safer location, away from this insane woman. However, the woman seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her prisoners.

"Oh no you don't, you worthless fowl; I can't have you disturbing my prey!" The woman bellowed, frustration clear in her tone, and lunged with astonishing speed right at Combusken.

Immobilized by my utter shock, Ghetsis fortunately managed to get his blade across the path of the woman's, halting its progress mere inches from Combusken's left eye, which had widened in shock, at both the speed, and the ferocity of the assault. The woman glared intensely at Ghetsis, Violet eyes filled with an insane fire that far surpassed rage and frustration: Hatred. Ghetsis began sweating after a time, exertion evident upon his features.

"YOU WILL DIE, _KNIGHT_!" the woman shrieked, lifting her blade and swinging with a wild and out of balance style that reminded me of a wild Pokémon, mad with hunger and desperate to sate its needs.

"**It is you who shall die on this night, madam"** I state coldly, getting between her and Ghetsis, raising my blade for emphasis, and pushing him away.

The woman simply loosed an insane cackle, and the battle began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

**_I am terribly sorry for the slow update, I had a small bout with writers block while I was sick, and then followed by no muse... But I digress._**

**_I do hope everyone found this as fun to read as I had fun writing it._**

**_Also... It has come to my attention that people will read but not review... While I _do_ love people reading, it would be very nice to see more opinions out and about concerning my story._**

**_Expect the next chapter around a week from now. Until then, see ya!_**

**_Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot._**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: A stressful situation.**

* * *

><p>"Life is like a box of chocolate, son; you never know what you're gonna get."- Mamma Gump<p>

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Okay, I want everyone to know, that I have assigned a theme for this chapter, though any good action theme does the trick.**_

_**Aqua/Magma Boss battle theme**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ready yourself!"<strong> I bellowed; control slipping even further, and technique thrown to the winds. Closing in upon my quarry, I proceeded to hammer my blade down upon the woman's, using pure rage to achieve my dominance. Unfortunately, my foolhardy attack proved to cost me.

Slash… Dodge… Counter… Feint…Uppercut… Pain! Oh, the _pain_! How could she do_ that_ to me?

My comrades stood in shock, eyes wide and dumbfounded, at the mere _idea _that such an underhanded tactic could _possibly_ be used against them.

The short-lived dance of our weapons ended. My blade collapsed to the floor, and I lost hold of my power. My Cobalt Aura flames died away, leaving a very depleted Knight in their wake.

"Is that all you can give me? I'm disappointed in you, _Knight_," that detestable woman taunted, lowering her still extended knee, and stood over me, kicking by sword out of my reach, and pointing her nicked and dented Broadsword at my throat. At this, the woman cackled madly at her own genius tactic of hitting me in the fork of the legs, while Ghetsis grumbled something to Duskull in the background: I didn't care, all I could properly focus on now, was the intolerable pain that had blossomed under my dented armor.

**"How… _Dare you_ fight so dishonorably!"** I strained from the floor, bent double in an attempt to relieve the pain in my groin.

"Oh? I find nothing dishonorable in the practice of exploiting the weaknesses of my opponents, _my dear Knight_, so therefore, under the circumstances, my opinion seems to be the only one that has any merit at this stage," the woman crooned, running a sharp fingernail down my cheek, drawing a slight trickle of blood as I lay there, trying to overcome the blinding pain.

"**John!"** Combusken exclaimed from across the room, rushing to my aid, and ignoring Ghetsis's cry to stay put.

My comrades, though apparently enraged, could do nothing to assist me until such time that I had been disabled, as the code of conduct prevented the use of unfair means of fighting; including using numbers to overwhelm an opponent in a one-on-one fight; along with hitting men in the... Sensitive area.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that, insolent bird," the woman said, standing up and turning around to face the new opponent, who was clearly displeased with the situation.

"**Oh, is that so? Well, you shall have a very different battle with me, you foul witch!"** Combusken hissed, pure rage and contempt in his voice, and air beginning to ripple with the heat coming off of his body that he could no longer subdue.

Then, without warning, the two clashed. Such a noise hadn't even heard when I began my ill-fated assault on the woman. While the two clashed, the haze around my vision cleared, and I felt the ache begin to dull slightly, permitting limited movement. Searching the vicinity, I spotted my sword, lying close to Sabrina's unconscious form, guarded by Lance. I crawled slowly to avoid detection by the distracted woman, who I observed to have a large burn upon her left arm. Combusken looked little better; he had a cut along his outer arm, and several of his feathers were askew.

"**I hope you know what you're doing Combusken, because I really don't want to lose you."** I told my partner while sheathing my Long-Sword, and resting Sabrina's body against mine.

"**Understood, John; I hope this wench can stand up to my might, because I refuse to allow her to survive!"** Combusken replied somewhat distractedly, as the woman had recovered from his latest attack, which had consisted of a blazing kick to the blade of the woman, which had snapped at the impact.

"Sabrina?" I question quietly, unwillingly turning my attention from the battle, and Combusken. Gripping the hilt of my sword for comfort, and shaking her slightly with Lance resting his head upon her shoulder, I prayed to God the she would recover.

"Please, awaken. I need to see your wounds." I moaned, hoping against hope that her wound was only a cut.

"Unnngh… Wha- what… happened to me, John?" Sabrina stammered, clenching my hand and blinking her half-lidded eyes, which were dilated far more than should be normal.

"_No! Sabrina! We _need_ to end this battle _now_!"_ I thought desperately, hushing Sabrina, and telling her to rest her eyes, but not to go to sleep, and instructing Lance to waken her every so often.

I saw Ghetsis standing next to the trap door, watching determinedly, and waiting for a chance to reenter the battle. Duskull seemed to share the sentiment, as he was bobbing up and down much faster than normal and gathering energy between his… Tenticles.

Returning my attention to the battle, I saw that Combusken clearly had the upper hand, having forced the woman to back up to the wall opposite the trap door, but both looking haggard and weary, and both sporting a large collection of cuts, bruises, and welts.

The woman seemed to get more enraged by every passing minute, and finally, seeming to have had enough, she blasted her Aura in a fantastic miasma of color and rage in every direction, blowing Combusken off his feet, and sending him crashing into Ghetsis. Duskull seemed to be the only one unaffected, as I had hefted Sabrina behind me just before the explosion, causing me to strain my still aching groin. Duskull quickly took the initiative, and fired a ball of shadow energy at the woman, and began darting to and from the shadow realm, from whence only ghosts can return alive… If ghosts _are_ alive.

**"You blasted ghost! Stay in the realm of the living, where I can send you to the netherworld PERMINATELY!"** the woman shrieked, seemingly losing control over her power, as Aura flames appeared to dance over her body, and a red light began to shine from her eyes.

"Ghetsis! Help me overcome this mad woman!" I screamed, motioning for Ghetsis to draw his blade.

Fighting pain, I called out, **"I have had quite enough of your insane ramblings, and I intend to end this RIGHT NOW!"** tapping into the last of my reserve strength and forcing myself to focus, Ghetsis and I closed in on the woman, who was still raving like the lunatic she was.

Ghetsis and I stepped onto the battlefield, Duskull backing off, and Sabrina leaning upwards to watch my progress. Combusken, too, had seemingly recovered, and he was watching with utmost attention next to Sabrina, like a young boy seeing his first swordsman's exhibition.

**"Excellent: I think I'll vent my frustrations on you," **the woman sneered, Aura overflow empowering her voice, and sending it to manic levels of sound. Peering at us with those ever malevolent eyes of hers, now glowing bright red, it was only then, after so much toil, that her cowl slipped, presumably from the force of her dark red Aura forcing it up, and silver hairs fell into the woman's face, causing slight distraction by forcing the woman to shift ever so slightly to move them.

Seizing our opportunity, Ghetsis and I lunged at the woman, who barely dodged the attack, and fired a hasty Aura blast in retaliation. Ghetsis and I side-flipped simultaneously and I regretted my choice of movement immediately, the pain was still strong in my nether regions.

The woman, who seemed taken aback at our agility, smirked wickedly at my plight, and said, in a sickly sweet voice one wouldn't even use for a child, **"Awww, is the little Knight uncomfortable?"** with a fist fully covered in her Aura, she then charged me with a ferocity that matched even the most determined Aggron in killing intent.

"In truth, I am most deeply disturbed by your behavior, but I trust God will turn the momentum of the battle in our favor eventually," I replied, deftly dodging the deadly blow, and swiftly began to wind around the woman, using the agility that the Knights strive for to perfection.

Ghetsis, recovering from the sudden introduction of Aura to the fight, powered his brilliant Vermilion Aura, and fired at the back of the woman, who sensed the trick, and dodged.

* * *

><p>This pattern continued for I could never tell how long: All I knew, was this Purgatory of a fight would eventually end with the death of one side of the members, and not before.<p>

I double feinted, and the rapid departure from my usual fighting style caught the woman off guard, costing her enormously; the tendons in her sword arm were cut, and a blast of Ghetsis's Aura knocked the woman to the ground

"Argh! You… You maimed me! How dare you!" the woman shrieked in agony from the floor, cradling her useless appendage.

**"It… Would appear… That we've bested you,"** I wheezed, blood dripping from my open mouth, onto the already blood slicked floor of this God-forsaken tower.

**"… Perhaps, and... perhaps not,"** coughed the woman, curling into a ball, and flaring her Aura again.

I Guessed at what she was about to do, and I screamed desperately,** "She is going to destroy the tower! ESCAPE!"** pain forgotten, I picked up Sabrina, and I made a mad dash for the trap door: Lance landed on my shoulder, while Ghetsis and Duskull brought up the rear.

Down, down, down, we went, praying to God that we wouldn't slip on the stairs and kill ourselves. After a short time, the explosion overhead rocked the entire tower, causing debris to rain down upon our retreating bodies.

"**That woman was insane! No one could survive an explosion like **_**that**_**"**Ghetsis yelled over the noise of the collapsing tower through Aura.

"I am aware of that, my friend, but something tells me that we have not seen the last of that evil woman!" I called back, too tired to do anything other than heft Sabrina more snugly into my armored arms.

**"John! Use my Aura to increase our speed! If we do that, maybe we will get out alive!"** Lance suggested, hopping onto Sabrina's chest.

"**Very well, Lance"** I agree, tapping into the mostly unused power of the hawk.

Unfortunately, we were passing an archer slit at that time; I stepped wrong on the shaft of an arrow, and tumbled down several steps, and onto a landing.

**"John! Sabrina!"** Ghetsis yelled, leaping onto the landing, and assisting me in getting up.

* * *

><p>The creaking and groaning of the tower was becoming more and more ominous the further down in the tower we descended. Suddenly, the uppermost part of the tower gave away to the forces of nature, and began to fall in upon itself, just as we made it to the door, and out, into the night, where the slaves were shrieking in fear and rage at the tower's collapse. The plume of smoke, was magnificent. Towering at a height I couldn't even guess at.<p>

The slaves, however, did _not_ look pleased to be free; in fact, they looked ready to fight us for destroying the tower!

**"It would appear that this fight is not quite over, John,"** Lance commented, raising himself into the air, and preparing to do battle yet again that day.

"Blast... How many people are we going to have to kill?" I muttered to the unconscious Sabrina, while resting her upon the ground and readying myself for hopefully my final fight for a _long_ time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Well, this is my longest chapter so far...**_

**_I really had a lot of fun writing this, and I do enjoy feedback, so, please click the review button; I don't need much, a simple, "Nice work," or "This sucks!" would be nice, because then I know I can change my formula a little to improve._**

**_Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot._**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Fighting for a lost cause**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"Do you know what honor is? Honor is ability to walk away from power; the ability to give up everything for someone else, and the man you make yourself to be. Always do the best you can do, and never tarnish your good name; as it is the only thing you truly own in this life."- My Grandfather

"For Lord Innes! Charge!"

The frightening shriek of the ragged slaves roused us from our moment of peace, and again forced us into an unexpected fight.

"What? No! We are here to _save_ you!" I shouted at the heedless mob before me, trying my utmost to reason with an unreasonable crowd.

"_Blast! Those people aren't listening! But _why?_"_ I thought, instinct driving my voice as I thought out my strategy. "Cross formation!" I shouted suddenly, ordering my fellows into a diamond shaped formation around Sabrina's unconscious form, perfect for large fights and difficult situations like this one.

Lance, who had been resting on my shoulder and watching Sabrina closely, rose up and into the coming fray, and clawed at the eyes of both man and Pokémon alike, and battering their heads with his powerful wings. Duskull and Combusken were working systematically on their front of defense; Combusken clawing and bashing in the heads of the unarmored slaves, whilst Duskull fired his shadow blasts randomly into the midst of the tide. Ghetsis and I were protecting Sabrina as best we could; Ghetsis standing directly behind me, fighting furiously and watching over Duskull and Combusken, and I was watching over Lance whilst my own blade had cut down a legion of the slaves bent on revenge for reasons that I could not place.

"Why are they attacking us? I thought that they would be thankful that we delivered them from that insane woman!" Ghetsis shouted, voice ringing with indignation whilst he cut down two men at a blow, cleanly cleaving their heads.

My thoughts on the matter of _why_ were interrupted by the emergence of a lance right beside me, and an arm grasping at my shoulder from behind, using it for leverage. It was in that moment that I was devoutly thankful that I had extraordinary resistance to my reflexes, or I would have cut off Sabrina's left arm in reaction!

"Sabrina! You're awake! Quickly, get behind me," I yelled, just as a slave met his end upon the haft of Sabrina's lance; gore spraying from the puncture wound in his gut. I swiftly ended his misery by decapitating the poor man.

"Thank you for protecting me, John. My head may feel like it's going to explode, but I'm glad that I could help all the same," Sabrina mumbled, teetering slightly, and looking like a drunkard who had gone too deep into his tankard.

I took another look at Sabrina then, as her reaction was out of her usual character. Sabrina's eyes were still very unhealthy looking, but at least she was awake and fighting her weaknesses; just like always. I then took more time to study my opponents, and I further realized that something was terribly wrong with the scene before me: These slaves were being controlled by something; by what, I couldn't be sure, but the fact remained that something must be controlling these poor souls, and forcing them to attack us without mercy. Though they we only wielding sticks and stones, their number is what made them dangerous; I estimated there to be approximately two-hundred slaves before me: All under some form of possession, and that they weren't under their own reason. Seeing that there was no other option, and spotting an opening in the lines, I swiftly broke formation, and charged headlong into the mindless slaves, cutting them down in droves, and attempted to silence their horrible moaning… Permanently. Though, how I would accomplish that, I had no idea. Flaring my much depleted Aura to ward off the hands of the slaves, I proceeded to cut down the numerically superior slaves, one by one, life by life.

**"I'm sorry,"** I groaned after every death, losing myself in sorrow for these people.

* * *

><p>After a span of time, all of the slaves had been killed; either by my blade, or by the weapons of my comrades. But… So much blood had been shed; it flowed like a river, and puddled up into mires of disgusting fluids.<p>

We weren't without injury, however. Lance had broken his wing and two of his talons, Combusken had hurt his shoulder, and couldn't move his arm without excruciating pain, making me wince every time he tried; Ghetsis had burned his hand when Combusken had incinerated a slave who had attempted to lay hold of him from behind, Sabrina had fared the best of the fight; having only been grazed on the cheek by a large rock, and had a number of cuts and bruises on her face and upper arms from the sticks that the slaves had been wielding. I had fared the worst, however. My left arm was out of its usual alignment, my eyes were burning from the blood that had dripped into them from my bloody brow, my legs and groin felt like they were on fire, and my mind was fogged with exhaustion and misery. I knew in my heart, though, that this would only be the beginning of a much larger war, filled with more injuries, and more unnecessary conflict and _more_ hatred.

We brought the bodies into a large pile, and used a faggot* of wood to light the gruesome pyre, and soon my comrades departed.

"I need some time alone…" I murmured shakily to Combusken, "Please, tell everyone that I shall return shortly,"

"**But… Why?"** Combusken asked, confused at my request.

"Because I need a few minutes to reorient my thoughts, and lay out my suspicions to myself, and I also need to reset my arm," I explained, turning back to the pyre, clutching my arm.

"**Very well then, John. Just don't remain too long, or I shall come after you,"** Combusken said, leaving to inform the others of my decision, also cradling his own wounded limb.

I got down upon my knees, heedless of the blood-soaked ground, and the fact that my leggings would be tarnished, and I began to pray that God help those poor souls who fought and died this day; I prayed that the war that I had foreseen would be averted, and I prayed just for the sake of praying, taking the comfort that only God could provide for me, and all men.

After some minutes in prayer, I finally stood up, set my arm with and audible 'pop' eyes streaming tears, and made my preparations to leave, _"Innes, I will hold you accountable for every precious life lost in this meaningless conflict you have brought to our fair home,"_ I thought bitterly, turning my head from the flaming pile, and left to return home with my comrades.

* * *

><p>When we returned to the fortress, we were welcomed uproariously; congratulations and thank you's were prevalent among the villagers, as well as the other Knights. Capitan Smith was waiting for us, along with Joseph, who had been promoted to the rank of second in command for an act of great valor during a survey to the southern isles of Hoenn, and his Larion partner, whom Joseph had met and bonded with on that same expedition.<p>

Joseph was still clad lightly due to the surprise attack; however, he now had a proper forest green tunic* over his lithe frame, and his Great-Sword was slung over his shoulders in a battle ready position. Larion, too, though visibly marked, seemed to be ready for battle, as his eyes were darting about suspiciously, no doubt looking for enemies.

"John! Sabrina! Ghetsis! Welcome back!" Joseph exclaimed, striding over, and encasing the three of us in a friendly embrace, while Larion shared a word or two with our partners through their natural tongue.

"Good to see you as well, Joseph. I trust that the battle here fared well?" I returned, grasping Joseph's upper arm in friendship with my right arm.

"The battle went very well, and I must thank you and Sabrina for protecting me earlier, I would have had quite some trouble with four enemies against me. Also, what did you do to cause such a large cloud of smoke to fly into the air?" Joseph asked me, realizing I had aches, and stepping back slightly to give me room.

"Well, not long after Sabrina and I depleted our stock of arrows, Ghetsis came running through the north-west gates, and gave me a report that was very disturbing to say the least…" I said, beginning my report on the matter of the tower.

* * *

><p>When I had completed my recounting of the recent events, Joseph looked very troubled, and finally broke the silence that he had maintained throughout the tale.<p>

"But _why_ though? Why would Lord Innes attack us? I think that there is something far more sinister at work here than meets the eye, John. I want you to depart with Sabrina and Ghetsis to King William's court as soon as Sabrina's health permits, and inform him of these events," Joseph ordered, and, turning to Sabrina, he added, "I see you were injured, Sabrina; I hope you recover swiftly, as you will be needed on this quest," Joseph then turned to Ghetsis, and said, "Ghetsis, I want to thank you for all that you've done; without you, we might not be standing here now… I pray that God will bless you, and I shall keep you in my prayers; Good night."

"Good night, Joseph, Larion," we all said simultaneously, saluting Joseph, and walking back to our barracks, I supported Sabrina as far as the entrance to the women's chambers, and no farther, letting her go into the haven of her bed, and I, going to do the same.

* * *

><p>After we had closed the door to our room, Combusken and I began to care for our effects, and then proceeded to have a short conversation, as we were drained, both mentally and physically.<p>

**"So, John, how are you holding up after that woman… Injured, you?"** Combusken asked, laying down upon his straw bed, and peering at me through half-lidded eyes.

"It hurts terribly, Combusken. I'm just thankful that my armor had sufficient padding, or I might never have recovered from that underhanded blow properly. Though, I fear that I will have to be more careful now, as we may encounter that woman again," I responded, laying down, and closing my eyes, releasing the tension that had built up in my legs, and letting my mind free to wander down the dark and dangerous events of the day.

**"Hn, I certainly doubt that woman will give us any more trouble; she blew herself up, remember?"** Combusken pursued, following my lead, and reclining his head.

"I saw no body, Combusken. That is all the grounds I need to doubt her death."

**"Hn, I still believe her to be dead,"** Combusken muttered sleepily, turning onto his good side, and falling asleep almost immediately.

_"I just hope that Lord Innes will come to his senses before it is too late…" _I thought absently, before finally giving in to the welcome embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I realize that the modern meaning of the word 'faggot' is something that is insulting to some people, but the original meaning was this (taken from the Webster Desk Dictionary); (n. Old Greek) 'A bundle of sticks or twigs, often used for fuel, esp. for pyres.'**_

_**Also, the Aura knights wear garments colored according to their tastes, and their Aura; for example, John's Aura is cobalt blue, and his favorite color also happens to be cobalt blue, so he wears armor with blue markings to signify what his Aura is, and John also wears cobalt tunics because they are his preferred color.**_

_**I would again like to point out that I do enjoy reviews, and any comment on the story is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Also, a large thank you must go to Kira for her help betaing for me, and a thank you to any reviewer from my nonexistent fanbase who comes through here.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: We Three Kings**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"War should never be taken lightly. Despite what we read in books, and see in movies, war is a horrible act. The men that depart for war never return the same…" – William J. Bennett

* * *

><p>"People don't change when you tell them there is a better option. They change when they concede that they have no other option." - Michael Mandelbaum<p>

* * *

><p>Three days after 'the incident', as it was called among the Knights, saw the release of myself, Sabrina, and Ghetsis from our incarceration in the medical wing of the fortress, prompting our visit to Joseph and Capitan Smith, whose offices were in the central spire. As we were waiting for our summons, I began to ponder back upon the comforting letter my father had penned to me that I had received yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I have a delivery for you, Sir John," a messenger, wearing a tattered silver tunic, and sandals that seemed ready to fall off of the poor man's feet. Running towards me as I sat in the shade of one of the many trees in the rear courtyard of the fortress during my daily walk, the messenger hurriedly opened an equally tattered satchel, not unlike Combusken's, and presented to me a well-cared for letter.<em>

"_Oh? Thank you, sir, I shall accept it immediately," I replied from my position upon the ground, taking the letter from the man, I then handed the messenger two silver coins for his services, my generosity was because I couldn't stand to see a man in such awful clothes, especially when the chill of winter hadn't fully left us yet._

_The messenger starred at the money after taking it; wide eyed at my generosity and kindness, promptly thanking me, and rushing off to tell whomsoever he wished of his good fortune. I chuckled to myself at the sight, and began to relax against my tree._

"_I see that you are in good health and spirit, Sir John," a well-known voice and warm voice from somewhere behind me greeted, footsteps ceasing only a few paces away._

"_Ah, Gerik. Shall I call you Father Brown to befit your new title?" I teased as I stood up, turned around to face my older brother, and subsequently embraced him; letter still clutched in my hand, forgotten. "How are you, dear brother? What did it feel like, being ordained by the Pope himself?" I questioned, releasing my brother, and stepping back slightly, masking my various aches and pains to avoid the inevitable questioning of my brother._

"_It was… Beautiful, John. I only wish that you could have been in attendance. I am quite sure that you would have immensely enjoyed the ceremony,"_

"_Ahh, by the sound of things, I _would_ have enjoyed a vacation to Sinnoh, but alas, we had a problem to attend to: It seems that Lord Innes is attacking King William for unknown reasons. Presumably, Innes is fighting over Evolution and its destructive properties to Christendom…" I responded, exhaustion overcoming me, and forcing me to rest against the tree._

"What!_ Why would Lord Innes do such a thing?" Gerik exclaimed, shocked at the admittedly ludicrous idea, and stepping back slightly._

"_Of that, no one can be sure; but I do know one thing: I will fight to correct this problem, and Sabrina, Ghetsis, and I have been assigned to inform King William of our situation; though, I'm not entirely sure that King William is ignorant of the events that have transpired here… But, I digress," I sighed, resting more fully against my tree, and, finally remembering my letter, I began to break the family seal that prevented the letter from being tampered with by unfriendly eyes. Enclosed, was a very long letter from my father, and what was written there, made the world seem right again._

_**(A.N. This letter was originally penned by John D. Swain, and is in no way any of my idea. I've simply edited it slightly to conform to the Pokémon world. The complete, and un edited form of this letter may be found in, **__**The Book of Man**__** by William J. Bennett, and can be found in most book stores. I highly recommend it to anyone who reads this.)**_

'My dear son: I am writing a few things I meant to say to you when we took our last walk together, the day before you departed for the fortress the last time you visited. I intended to say them then and I will confess that I shamelessly inveigled you into taking that stroll on the quiet street that I might rehearse a carefully prepared bit of life knowledge; but somehow I could not seem to begin,-and, after all, perhaps I can write what was in my mind more freely and plainly than I could have spoken it.

I think I had never before realized that I was growing old.

Of course, I have known that my hair is causing your mother much solicitude and that I'm hopelessly wedded to my pince-nez while reading my daily paper; but in some incomprehensible way, I had forgotten to associate these trifles with the encroachments of time. It was the sudden realization that you were about to become a Knight, just as I once was, what only feels like days ago now, that "froze the genial current of my soul" and spared you my paternal lecture.

Why, I can shut my eyes and hear the music we made that summer morning before we departed; and yet in a few short days, you will also be locked in that deadly gauntlet to Lillycove, from which, I trust, you shall also succeed!

Another thing, trifling in itself, opened my eyes to the fact of my advancing years.

My son; my loyal and affectionate boy, someday it may be yours to know the pain, the unreasonable pain that comes over a man to know that between him, and his boy, and his boy's friends, that an unseen, and yet impassible barrier has arisen, erected by no human agency; and to feel that while they may experience a vague respect and even curiosity to know what exists on your side of the barrier, you, on your part, would give all,- wealth, position, influence, honor- just to get back to theirs! The entire world, clumsily or gracefully, is crawling over this barrier; but no one ever crawls back again!

You have ever seemed happy to be with me; you have worked with me, read with me, you have even Jousted with me; but the subtle change in your attitude, the kindling of your eye when we met young men of your age, is the keenest pain I have ever yet known; yet one which, (God knows!) I would not reproach you with.

It explains what I used to see on my father's face and did not understand.

For the tyranny of youth, my son, is the one tyranny which never has been, and never can be overthrown. Nothing can displace it, nothing shake its power.

I usually beat you at nine pins, and occasionally at Pokémon sparring; I suppose that if _we_ were to spar together, I might still make a respectable showing, and at least "save my face". It avails nothing though: I am on my side of the barrier, you on yours.

It seems but a year and a day that I was strapping on my sword belt to defend Fortree from both man and Pokémon, sustained by your mother's encouragement, even if my contingent lacked the machine-like precision you have today, we were men, good men, and all on the right side of the barrier!...'

_**(A.N. End exact quotation)**_

As this letter comes to a close, my son, I leave you with two final pieces of advice: Always live with God in your heart; and never forget who you are: If you fail to do either of these things, you shall surely fail at any task you endeavor to complete.

Signed: Your Affectionate Father.

_I sat in silence after reading my letter; unable to move, because that action might dislodge my father's wonderful letter, and all of its truths. Gerik too, seemed stunned into silence; standing in the exact position he had taken before reading the letter alongside me._

_We sat for an incalculable amount of time; thinking over our father's words, and immortalizing them in our minds. Finally, it was the calling of the evening Mass, that caught the attention of my brother, and prompted our departure for the small church in the boundaries of the grounds; this was to be my brother's first Mass, and I was selected, along with Ghetsis, to be an Acolyte in the ceremony._

* * *

><p>I smiled gently at the recollection, snapping back into the present just in time for the summons to be announced, and, looking at my comrades, we stepped into our superior's office.<p>

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Capitan Smith roared, making the various trinkets and baubles around the spacious office quiver and shake from the power on the shout, and forcing myself, and the other Knights, to cringe from the volume.

"But sir, they will need my-" Joseph started, stepping forward from his position, only to be shouted down again by Capitan Smith.

"No, you cannot leave with them, Joseph," Capitan Smith, stated, seeming to have calmed himself down somewhat, he continued, "What would become of our fair forest if you, along with our strongest Knights, departed for Lilycove, and Innes happened to be waiting for just such an opportunity to strike? I cannot take that risk; especially on such a dangerous journey. I'm sorry, but there is more to this than your friend's safety now, Joseph. I have sensed it, you have sensed it, and no doubt John has sensed it;" Capitan Smith paused for a moment to look over at me, emerald eyes boring into mine, "there is a great evil lurking in the shadows, and I don't wish to fall prey to any trap that Innes could plan for us. Good day," And with that, Capitan Smith dismissed us with a wave of his hand, forcing us to depart from his office without another word.

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>that<em> could have gone better," Ghetsis commented bluntly when we arrived at the courtyard, resting himself upon an iron bench placed specifically with the purpose of rest in mind.

"Indeed, it could have," Joseph ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at the blue skies above, seeming to be searching for the answer to a great question among the clouds.

"Agreed," I muttered, glancing back at Sabrina, who was resting upon the bench with Ghetsis, and had said nothing since before entering Capitan Smith's office.

Keeping my eye upon Sabrina, I said, "It seems that we have no choice; we must depart without you, Joseph."

"It would seem that way, John. Tomorrow, as the sun rises, you too, shall rise, and depart for Lilycove city, our fair capital. Just hope that you survive the cliffs, wild Pokémon, and the various other dangers of traveling. Good luck, my friends," Joseph said before departing to locations unknown, and leaving the three of us together to sort out our traveling arrangements.

"_**I still don't see the logic in sending out exhausted Knights for a duty that taxes even the most hardy Knights with its length and terrain,"**_ Combusken complained to me through our private mental connection.

"_**Because, Combusken, we are the youngest well-trained Knights, and we have the most vitality; therefore we would have been ordered to go even if our strength was half of what it is now. It **_is_** unreasonable to have three still weary Knights attempt a crossing that has ended many lives, but we have little choice in the matter,"**_ I thought back to my Combusken, ire lacing my thoughts, as I pondered the taxing events that would befall Sabrina. Shaking my head slightly, I stood up from my relaxed posture, and set told my compatriots that I was off to my barracks to rest: Even though the sun was still high in the sky; if we were to be departing for Lilycove, we would need all of the rest we could get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Here is chapter Seven for you, the reader! I do hope you are enjoying my thoughts, and I apologize for the wait; Holy Week is a difficult time for Catholics, as we have many responsibilities that I won't go into. Also, I'm sorry for the interrupting A.N., but it had to be done.**_

_**Omega the Omniscient; I thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Bad things happen to good people**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p>"When will mankind finally learn to live in peace? It seems that insatiable human greed will be our undoing, causing the lives of many to fall into the power of evil men, and paving the road to serfdom…"- Myself<p>

* * *

><p>The morning of our departure was a cold, dank, dark, and very nearly every other abysmal adjective to describe the dark fogbank that decided to overtake the cliffs that bordered Fortree province with that of Lilycove. The copious amounts of fog, coupled by the pre-dawn light, created an eerie sense of foreboding that even Duskull admitted was dreary, and if that wasn't enough reason to stop then, I would have loved to find better.<p>

**"This is insane; only fools venture out into this kind of weather, especially when it's over cliffs!"** Combusken grumbled to himself as he hauled himself over a particularly large boulder, and hefted his heavy satchel making sure to stay as far as possible from the already narrowing cliff path, and using a fire ball to try and dissipate some of the fog ahead of him, with little success.

"It does no good to dream, Combusken. I already informed you, we would have been selected whether or not we were ready; clearly our superiors believe we are useless; therefore, we are best off used in the impossible missions that would otherwise be unsuitable," I retorted, satchel dangling over the edge of the cliff, despite my back being pressed firmly upon the sheer cliff face, and the many leather thongs I had used to bind it to my torso.

It had been decided the previous day that only light armor and heavy clothing would suffice, along with our best attire for when we met the King. Subsequently, our heavy doublets, thick capes, and heavy boots all slowed us down and also made mountain climbing a hot, sweaty, and arduous business that was better left to the native Pokémon. Nevertheless, we pressed on, climbing upwards and across, praying that we wouldn't fall into the ever churning sea below, and become the next meal of a hungry Gyarados or Sharpedo.

**"I personally find this journey an exhilarating experience!" **Lance trilled from the air, tacking along a wind current, and seeming to be quite satisfied with his position in life.

**"Speak for yourself, Lance! I personally find this whole trip to nothing but a venture designed for torture; I'm not one to complain usually, but I just find the thought of being precariously perched on a ledge with extremely difficult terrain and over an_ ocean_ that is spraying me with **_**water**_** to be just a **_**bit**_** extreme!"** Combusken barked; glaring at the flight endowed bird with apparent distaste, and a slight twinge of jealousy that did not go unnoticed by me. Where Combusken's hostility came from, I could not guess: Even though he was typically curt, he never lashed out like he was now, and that worried me…

"I guess then, that being forced to sleep out here is completely out of the question then, Combusken?" I probed, hoping that the answer was not what I anticipated, as my previous journey with my father and Gerik through these cliffs had taken well over two days, and I was not looking forward to an angry Combusken heating the rocks where I slept to an unbearable degree in his anger.

Combusken slowly turned his head in my direction, and eyed me for a seemingly endless minute, clearly weighing my question in his mind before stating in a deathly cold voice, **"If I will be forced to sleep on this Godforsaken strip of rock, then I will be most… Displeased with you, John," **and with that, Combusken continued on in silence, whilst Ghetsis and Duskull began to shake their heads in disgust behind my back; clearly not amused by Combusken's behavior. It was extremely rare for partners to be rude to one another; let alone fight; however, it seemed that the heights and dangers of these cliffs had been negatively affecting my best friend, and causing this behavior.

I simply stood in shock, as Combusken had never done anything like that before. As I was continuing on, it occurred to me that we were making far better progress than I had anticipated, as we were well beyond the halfway marker, and the sun overhead was still indicating that we had about five hours left until sundown, when the cliffs became truly dangerous.

After some two hours of scrambling around on the sheer cliff face, I managed to spot one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my life: The distinct line of evergreen trees on the far side of the path, not two hours march away from where we were then.

"Combusken! Look! Our journey is almost at its end!" I exclaimed excitedly to my partner; pointing at the barely visible line of trees, and waving the exhausted Pokémon over.

**"Praise be to God for that, John: I was worried for a moment that I would be forced to sleep in this wet location," **Combusken sighed, clutching to every handhold and foothold I had tested with my weight beforehand, and stopped when he caught up to me: Peering over my shoulder at the green expanse with glee.

Then, off in the distance, we heard the roar of some ferocious Pokémon; not from rage, but from agony. That was when I noticed that there were bright flashes occurring every few seconds in the trees, and that there was obviously a very violent battle taking place just outside of our visual range. Suddenly, both Combusken and I flinched; our Aura senses began to run wild at the vast evil power that assaulted us; hateful, and desperate.

"Wha-What on earth is happing, John?" Sabrina stammered from behind me, grabbing my right shoulder, and applying a surprising amount of pressure upon the joint. Apparently she too felt the black waves of despair and hatred emanating from the forest.

"John, we need to get over there: Now!" Ghetsis exclaimed out of nowhere, clambering over the rocks resting above Sabrina, long green hair flying about in the wind, and moving as fast as possible towards the battle; Duskull, as usual, trailing behind him.

"Ghetsis! Stop!" Sabrina and I bellowed as we followed the older man up and over the rock formation; all but begging for one of us to fall into the roiling seas below. Combusken, who clearly was not going to be left alone, hopped over our trail with apparent ease, still clinging overlong upon his handholds, however.

Suddenly, we were running not over stone, but over the soft grass of the forest, the ever familiar scent of life overwhelming me, and diluting the power of the evil Aura that had been driving us on. Still, the sprint to the end was something that I would never have attempted; even if the evil Aura was twice as powerful as it already , out of a number of trees, came a massive, iron grey, and exceedingly angry Aggron.

Clearly it had been in mortal combat with some other Pokemon, as deep gashes littered its body, while blood dripped from its gigantic tusks, and it breathed heavily. What little I knew of the iron creature, told me all I needed to know: It would pursue and kill all who dared to anger it; it ate copious amounts of iron ore; and it was far more physically powerful than five of even the best Aura Knights combined. The incensed Pokémon lowered its head, and charged at us, forcing Combusken and I onto the opposite side of Sabrina and Ghetsis. Combusken and I did the only thing we could think of in our battle-fogged minds; we attacked the hulking creature, surprising it in the process, and bringing it to a momentary standstill.

Now, only fools dare to run directly at an Aggron and expect to defeat it: However, in my many sparring matches against Joseph through the years, I had noticed that Larion had shied away from Combusken's fire, and had been heavily damaged by his kicks; leaving me to conclude that Aggron might just share the same flaws; permitting us to win in this contest of power and skill.

"John! What are you _doing_! Get back!" Sabrina shrieked, sidestepping a poorly aimed claw, and letting it land in the moist ground with an earthshaking thud.

I simply ignored the warning, and before I knew it, I had latched myself onto the upper two horns crowning the enraged Pokémon's head, while Combusken began to claw and kick at the distracted Aggron's flanks. Accessing my Aura strength, and increasing it to dangerous levels, I tried to hold on for as long as possible against Aggron's thrashing head, whilst Combusken sprayed fire all along the exhausted enemy.

By this time, Ghetsis and Duskull joined the fray, Duskull lobbing dark energy, while Ghetsis attempted to slash at Aggron's other flank, apparently wasting his time, as his sword simply lacked the certain curious quality of Combusken's kicks.

"I've had enough of this! **I'm using Aura!"** Ghetsis announced, before sending a Vermillion colored Aura blast toward the Aggron's right flank. The force of the blast knocked me off the enraged Pokémon's head, and blew Combusken off of his feet, abruptly ending the stream of fire Combusken had been spitting over Aggron.

**"What are you **_**doing, **_**Ghetsis? Combusken had the case well in hand!"** I groaned, jumping to my feet, and rushing to Ghetsis' aid, as he had attracted the full wrath of Aggron, and Duskull could do nothing to stop the beast. Sabrina, knowing full well that she could do little to assist, had backed off into the tree line, choosing now to announce her presence to the thrashing Pokémon.

**"That's enough!"** Sabrina yelled before firing a cacophony of Aura blasts, and peppering the Aggron's back with silver energy blasts.

The mighty beast slowly turned its head to meet the newcomer, eyes glowing golden with unsuppressed rage and agony. Then, a faint glow began to emanate from the back of Aggron's throat, continuing to get brighter by the second, until finally, a ball of intense power was sitting inside the Pokémon's mouth, getting bigger by the second, and growing in intensity at the same rate.

**"Sabrina! MOVE!"** I screamed, launching myself at the still shocked woman, and hoping to get to her before the beam was fired.

Unfortunately, for all of my speed, Aggron was faster. Time seemed to come to a stop, as Ghetsis and I watched the golden colored beam tear across the field, right towards Sabrina. Sabrina took one step forward, and crossed her arms before becoming fully enveloped in the beam, and lost from my sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Sorry for the wait, guys. You can blame the makers of Medieval II: Total War for that. Also, I fancied a cliffie. Nuff said. At this point, I would love to thank Zangoose-Kira for all of her help in this, and I hope that anyone who reads this will go and check out her stories; I know I thoroughly enjoy reading them.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: A Loss of Control**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"A stereotypical male allows his pride to become his thinking: A true man allows his thinking to become his pride."- Myself

In little more than an instant, I had lost everything. Without Sabrina, my life was worth less than the lowest quality soil upon which Wurmple tread. I had nothing left in me to resist the overwhelming tide of pain, rage, and, most especially, hate. I swiftly bounded into the crater that the Aggron's energy blast created, and found Sabrina's still form; prostrate upon the ground. I quickly checked her energy signature with Aura to ensure that my eyes hadn't deceived me. To my complete amazement, Sabrina was still among the living; but only just. Without medical attention, I knew for a fact that no amount of energy would heal Sabrina from this monstrosity's attack, further stoking my anger. When I turned around, Sabrina's form cradled against mine, life-force energy flowing between us like a life-line on a ship, I could only stare in utter shock and fear at what I saw.

Combusken seemed to not only be bearing his own anger, but mine as well. He was apparently on entirely different heights of rage compared to mine, as open flames were coiling around his wrists, waves of heat radiated from all other orifices of his body, and he seemed to be a dark red instead of his usual tan. Ghetsis, Duskull, and I watched in shock as the diminutive Combusken was encased in open flame, and began to glow a piercing white, drowning out all other thought other than self-preservation.

Suddenly feeling an influx of power coming from my partner, I realized that Combusken could only be entering his final, (and fabled), 'adult' form. It had been observed by theologians, that Pokémon typically had three stages of development; the infantile stage, otherwise known as the 'child' stage; the intermediate stage, also called the 'adolescent' stage, which Combusken was leaving; and the mature stage, otherwise known as the 'adult' stage. In these observations, it had been clearly seen that the mature form was both the most powerful, and the most unstable form of the life cycle, as they were often more powerful than their partners, and were generally so proud of their power that they caused their partners no end of trouble. The final form of the life cycle of 'the fire chick Pokémon', Blaziken, was supposedly one of the worst offenders of this, rivaled only by Dragons in terms of pride and arrogance. Aggron's eyes widened at the spectacle, and the iron-clad Pokémon then lowered itself into an attack position, roaring its challenge to all who dared to oppose it.

As the light slowly dimmed, a very different Pokémon from Combusken emerged onto the battlefield: Blaziken, the elite fire warrior of Hoenn, sporting red feathers all along his legs, fading into yellow halfway down his calf, white chains of feathers adorned his head like a Native-Unovian warchief. Combusken's… No: _Blaziken's_ head was the most radical change to my partner's features. A crimson beak of intimidating size with a 'V' shaped growth growing upwards, and deep blue eyes that seemingly stared into the soul of any who dared to look Blaziken in the eye.

"**You poor fool, Aggron, do you know what you have unleashed upon yourself?"** Blaziken asked rhetorically in a much deeper and more sinister voice, taking over Combusken's lighthearted trill, clenching his scaled fist in apparent disgust at Aggron.

Giving no time for a response, Blaziken almost disappeared from sight as he closed the small distance between himself and a very shocked Aggron in mere fractions of seconds. The echoing clang of Blaziken's foot against Aggron's chest resounded across the small clearing as Blaziken embedded his leg into the iron Pokémon's body, and subsequently began to ignite his inner fire to such a degree that Aggron began writhing in pain from the heat.

"**You sicken me, Aggron. How can a being of your strength be uncomfortable from just a little heat? How pathetic,"** Blaziken mocked, removing his foot, only to plant his other appendage firmly on another spot of Aggron's anatomy, eliciting a pained groan from the larger Pokémon. **"What? Don't tell me you're in pain already! I have only just begun!"** Blaziken cackled, removing his foot, and commencing with a barrage of barely visible punches, wrists flaming powerfully.

Ghetsis and I stood in absolute shock as Blaziken began to beat the helpless Aggron into submission, providing enough stimuli to free my tongue from its paralysis enough to voice my objections. Gently handing the still unconscious Sabrina to Ghetsis, I stepped forward to attempt to reason with my violent partner.

"**Blaziken! Enough! Sabrina is grievously wounded, and if we don't move as quickly as possible, she could very well perish!"** I shouted, hoping that Blaziken would see sense through his anger and pride.

"**Then proceed to Lilycove without me; I will not end my attack upon Aggron until I have ended his worthless life,"** Blaziken said uncaringly, punching Aggron with a blazing fist so hard that the large Pokémon toppled over from the force, and permitting Blaziken to mercilessly kick the whimpering Pokémon's sides over, and over again.

"**Why won't you listen to reason, you damnable animal? End this insufferable rampage before you're consumed in it and kill us all!"** Ghetsis roared as he drew his sword, and pointed it at the slightly impressed Blaziken, who had ended his onslaught to leer at the shorter man.

"**If it is a fight you want, then it is death you shall receive, Ghetsis!"** Blaziken screamed, suddenly becoming a blur of red as he launched himself across the once peaceful glade, and into an all-out melee with Ghetsis and Duskull.

I stood in equal parts rage and sorrow at the sight of my two friends fighting amongst themselves while we had a massive threat to our entire way of life on its way to our capital. Feeling another drain on my energy, I felt Sabrina shift slightly in my arms, and whine softly in discomfort. _"Blast, she's awakening! I _must_ get her out of here!"_ I thought desperately, just as Ghetsis was thrown over my head, and into a small tree, which uprooted violently, and sent Ghetsis sprawling into the grass; Duskull landing beside him in a smoking heap.

Ghetsis sat up slowly, groaning in pain, and cradling his face in agony, crimson trails of blood seeping between his fingers on the left side of his face.

"**Really, is **_**this**_** all you can give me? How dull: Perhaps I should end your misery right now! But first…"** Blaziken trailed off, crossing his arms impatiently, and turning his head to glare at Aggron, eliciting a moan from Ghetsis, and prompting a shiver from the normally steadfast Duskull.

Setting Sabrina down as gently as I could, I slowly walked towards my partner, feeling the rage and anger clouding his vision of reality, and stood directly in front of him, blocking his view of the shallowly breathing Aggron, and drawing his attention onto myself.

"**You'll have to contend with me, Blaziken. I refuse to stand idly while you torture living beings. If you wanted to kill him, then you should have done it,"** I stated sadly, thoughts of fighting my best friend haunting me more than the thought of killing more men, and causing more faces to invade my nightmares.

"… **Then you have made your choice; En Garde!"** Blaziken said before leaping at me; power surging into his legs as he did so.

I did nothing as the clawed appendage came nearer and nearer to my chest, killing intent apparent.

When the blow connected, it felt as if all of the strength of a mighty tempest was concentrated upon a single point over my chest. The cracking of my ribs and the crunch of my breastbone becoming little more than fragmented remains echoed throughout the clearing: I barely felt my short flight through the air as I dimly felt the caress of the forest grasses upon my back when I landed, welcoming me as I lay upon the ground; all-consuming agony finally catching up with my broken body. Attempting to breathe deeply proved to be a trial in and of itself as my shattered ribs ripped into my insides if I tried to move. As soon as I realized that movement would be all but impossible, I resigned myself to my fate. I would die here; cold, alone, and betrayed. It was then, that I heard a guttural scream, a silver light, Blaziken leaping in front of it, and everything going black.

_**A.N.**_

_**Okay, I have absolutely NO excuse for this long of an absence, except for the fact that my life got busy and I actually FORGOT about this story. I'm also sorry about the cliffe, but that can't be helped. See you next time, readers!**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Lilycove Citadel**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p>"Ah, but what makes a country? Is it one man- the king- or, is it the countless innocent people who make their home here? My father has a saying: 'A kingless country is a country still, but king without subjects rules naught but hills.'"- Caeda (Sheeda, Shiida), Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon<p>

* * *

><p>Pain: Indescribable pain. That, is what I awakened to when my battered body decided to prove its resistance, and rouse my mind with its reports of injury. Sadly, wakefulness proved to be preferable than the confines of my mind, as my unconsciousness not plagued me of the men now dead because of my actions, but also of a broken Sabrina and a rampaging Blaziken. It wasn't for what felt like several minutes that I could register the fact that was I not being judged before God, but was actually beginning to slowly recover, and what was left of my ribs had been set into their proper places, and that I was quickly losing the accumulated damage my partner had inflicted. Still, even with the Aura Knight's nigh unnatural healing rates, my speed of recovery was unprecedented.<p>

After what seemed hours, I opened my eyes, only to meet the blue on yellow of Blaziken's optical organs. Acting purely on instinct, I attempted to roll out from under the gaze of my partner, and gain just a few feet of distance: I knew I wouldn't last more than a very few seconds, but it would be better than what Blaziken was capable of unleashing. Unfortunately, my body, though partially healed, could not bear the pressure I was demanding of it, and I was forced to stop not even halfway through my first rotation.

"**You know, John, I had to work very hard to restore your body to working condition; I'd like you to at least see your fortieth year, but if you continue to do these insane things, then I doubt you would live half that without me,"** Blaziken sighed tiredly as he knelt, heat and feathers causing a fascinating rippling effect with the action, **"I guess the only thing I can really do at this point is beg for forgiveness, and pray that I haven't condemned Sabrina to the grave… I truly am sorry, John; would it be at all possible to gain your forgiveness for my incredible stupidity?" **the Avian finished as he looked down sorrowfully and folded his hands together to pray.

"…Perhaps… Ack!" I tried to force out, interrupted by a sickening cough that sprayed blood all across my already filthy doublet. After regaining my composure, I continued in an exhausted whisper, "Do what is right, and it doesn't matter if I forgive you or not…"

And with that, the world again fell into darkness, and I was again subject to the demons of my mind.

* * *

><p>Shouting… Screaming… Movement?<p>

When I next came-to, late that evening, I was being cradled in the scaled arms of my partner, and we were walking through the crowded great stone city of… Lilycove?

"Bl… Blaziken… What… Are we doing here?" I wheezed from said Pokémon's arms, slowly turning my aching head back and forth to take in the awe-inspiring city: With its great stone-gray walls, its powerful cannon towers, guard towers, and Ballistae slits, along with the fact that there were triple sets of such walls leading up to the jealously guarded Citadel, I knew only the most prepared and coordinated attack would even have a _chance_ at taking the capitol of Hoenn.

Still, when using Aura, brick and mortar hold little threat, and from what I've ever been told about Lord Innes from my brother and father, he was as plentiful in fanatically loyal Mounted Aura Knights, as King William was in tactical genius and strategic defenses. In other words, unless King William has at least twelve well-trained men to every one Aura Knight, or some very potent contingency plan, then, in a full-on battle, Hoenn would be doomed to the rule of the pagan heathens.

It was that chilling thought that brought me back to reality as Blaziken started to climb the stair leading to the intimidating iron gates, where small stone tubes in the walls would be used to pour boiling oil, water, or possibly even raw _sewerage_ to halt the enemy; not to mention the assortment of other traps and sinister devices layered throughout the many tiered city. Ancient Jhotoian fire*, barrels filled with burning oil, and the like were all a part of the defenses of home, and I doubted they would be any less useful here.

My vision became hazy once again, and I only heard the faintest murmur of Blaziken shouting something at the guards, and I was again in the land of my nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Battle: Nothing but battle. Death: The rank odor of death and suffering was palpable. I stood in a field, blade bloodied, the bodies of so many people around me; all dead. Some, I recognized; my second in command of my unit at home, Gordin, lay beside me, arm cleaved off, and blood still moist on his torso.<em>

_I looked behind me, and what I saw forced me to the ground with retching and sobbing: Fortree, razed and pillaged, women and children crying out for their lost family members._

_When I finally stood, I realized for the first time that I was standing before the bodies of a score* of dead Knights in outlandishly intricate armor, all from Lord Innes' elite cavalry division; arrogantly dubbed, "The Grand Order of Teutonic Knights". The helmets all had a horn or some decoration adorning the standard Great-helm, along with stunningly made Advanced Plate Armor. Starring at the deceased soldiers and at my own bloody blade, I became disgusted not only with this battlefield, but with myself, and humanity for being so cruel to each other. I sank my blade into the earth, knelt down, and prayed, using my sword as a makeshift cross to remind myself of God's infinite mercy and justice. I wept, and began to stand from my prayers, when I finally noticed that the crimson sky had turned to soft blackness, but the still smoldering fires made it as daylight near the ruined walls._

* * *

><p>"Awaken him, Blaziken!" a reedy tenor voice shouted angrily, the sound of a metal-tipped boot tapping shortly thereafter.<p>

"**I…"** Blaziken began, cutting himself off at the sight of my eyes opening, and my fist clenching on the hard surface I was resting upon.

"King… William… I need…. King William…" I strained from my uncomfortable position, my ribs still feeling like a thousand needles were lancing through my chest.

"I am present, and your comrades already came here seeking shelter two days ago. What I really desire to know, is just _what_ were you doing on my borders? I could interpret this as an act of war, you do realize," the reedy voice I had heard earlier stated calmly, betraying nothing to my senses of his intentions.

"He's… He's coming…" I strained from the hard, oh so very hard, surface beneath me.

"Who is coming?" King William asked dismissively, reedy voice giving me the impression of nonchalance… Poor king of fools.

"L- ack! Lord Innes… the Teutonic Knights… They are marching on you, my King…" I coughed roughly, a small splatter of blood spraying out of my mouth and onto my tattered doublet.

"Wh… WHAT?! But the Teutonic Knights are Catholics first, and loyal to their Hochmister** second!" King William shouted incredulously, his angular face swimming into my view, dark blue hair shadowing his eyes and much of his face to all but my sight.

"**Apparently, King William, we are to witness another period of Teutonic occupation…"** Blaziken interjected, sparing me of the effort of continuing the disjointed conversation I was carrying on with my king.

"…" silence, was King William's response to such foreboding news. While conflict within Hoenn was commonplace, what with how many dozens of kingdoms and nations lived within the continent's borders, few times had been as terrible and brutal as in our section of Hoenn surrounding the Baltic Sea, where, nearly three-hundred years ago, the Teutonic Knights raged one of the most brutal and absolutely ruthless wars in recorded human history against our (then) pagan kingdom. If it hadn't been for our neighbor assisting us to the south, who had _hired_ the Teutonic Knights in the first place, we most certainly would have been eradicated.

"But… But… We're Catholic! We've been that way for centuries! Why on Earth would they wish us ill now?!" King William shouted in his reedy tenor, clearly not seeking an answer to his question.

I simply lay there, feeling my ribs healing with incredible speed; already, I could breathe deeply without causing excruciating pain, and the one question on my mind now was, _Where are Ghetsis and Sabrina?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I can honestly say that I am very sorry for the wait, and I hope I never have to take that long again.<strong>_

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, and if it isn't too much to ask, please review._**

**_*It's Greek Fire._**

**_**Hochmister literally means 'Grand Leader' in German, where the real Teutonic Knights originated._**

**_Alright, I hope to see any readers come back for the next chapter, whenever that may be. Happy reading!_**

**_Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot._**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Allies?!**

* * *

><p>A Pokémon Fan-Fiction<p>

By Hoenn Master

* * *

><p>"… I will go unto the altar of God, to God the joy of my youth. Give sentence with me, O God, and defend my cause against an unholy people: Deliver me from the deceitful and wicked man, for Thou, O God, art my strength, why hast Thou forsaken me? And why do I go about in sadness while the enemy harasses me? ..."<p>

– The prayers at the foot of the altar said before every Latin Mass. (Catholic: Translated to English from Latin)

* * *

><p>It took a few moments after I opened my eyes again to understand what exactly was going on around me in that moment. The darkened room I was laying in was cold, foreboding, and very much in need of a large fire, and I felt the latticework of leather thongs creek a little whenever I shifted my position in the musty blankets, along with the tight bandaging around my chest, arms, and head, it was an unpleasant sensation to say the least. Not only that, but I also felt more than knew that I was deep in the vaults of the citadel, and Blaziken was far away from me.<p>

"Blaziken, where are you? I can feel you, but it seems weakened and distant…" I wondered aloud, knowing I wouldn't receive a response from the stone ceiling above.

The nightmare that had been plaguing me had replayed itself in the time just before wakefulness once again. Again, the face of the older man who had struck Sabrina swam into focus, and again, I dispelled it with justice, but it simply wouldn't let me live in peace. I had brought my mighty blade down upon his neck again, and again, and again, but I couldn't destroy those soulless black eyes: Oh, the eyes! How they torment me!

I clumsily rose from my fairly comfortable bed, and tried to light my arm with Aura to see where I was.

It didn't work.

In my bedraggled state, I panicked. I tried repeatedly to light my way, but my energy refused to heed my summons, no matter what I did. Finally, I did one of the most stupid things I would ever remember doing.

I summoned energy from the depths of my being; part of my very life force, in essence, and blasted it forth to bring light.

It worked.

The entire chamber was filled with Cobalt light, and I could plainly see the black curtains blocking the window, and the reinforced door that held no lock, but I immediately felt the cost.

It felt as if I could 'see' the not yet lived years fall from my life, and a sharp pain in my heart and skull that forced me to double over from its strength. Pains were shooting down my arms, and my head felt like it was about to explode from the agony. It was as if my heart had exploded in my chest, and I was only feeling the after-effects of the explosion.

Already, I felt blackness overcoming my vision, and a faint yell of alert that echoed throughout the large chamber.

* * *

><p>"… You think the poor lad is alright, Cain? He had a pretty nasty energy implosion, after all," a deep, quiet voice asked out of the blackness I was in.<p>

"I cannot be certain, Matthew, it would appear he's alright, but the damage could likely be in his mind," a lighter, more cultured voice answered uncertainly, piercing the blackness of my mind and turning it into the dark grey of an evening spent beneath a thick blanket of rain.

I opened my eye a chink in an attempt to get used to any light in the room I was laying down in. I noted dryly that this was approximately the seventh time I'd awakened in the past day.

I shifted uncomfortably, and the two voices ceased immediately.

"Cain, I think he's waking up!" the deep voice called excitedly over the dull clanking of metal plates as a shadow crossed over my face, and I barely managed to get my eyes open a fraction.

"Matthew! Give the boy some space to breathe! If he wasn't dead before, he would certainly die from the sight of your face so soon!" the lighter, more cultured face joked, along with the cascading sound of Chainmail over leather over thin plates.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that, young man; it's just that I'm so excited to finally be meeting a Lithuanian Aura Knight in the flesh. Heh," the deep voice apologized swiftly, pulling back so instead of shadow, I saw the gray stone of the ceiling above me.

My eyelids slowly fought their way open, and I let loose a groan of pain as the feeling returned to my body, and my head shouted its protest to me. I slowly began to sit up, and turned my head to meet the two men I had overheard talking a short while ago.

What I saw before me, nearly made me lose control again.

Standing there before me, sporting smiles and encouraging gazes, stood two Order Spearmen of the Teutonic Knights: The one on the left, with a mane of ink-black hair and a thin beard, wore a large white Sir-coat with a black Tau-Cross* emblazoned across his chest, and fine Chainmail along with thick silver Gauntlets and sturdy leather boots covered in well-worked Greaves and spikes protruding from the back to dig into the ground when guarding against a cavalry charge.

The one on the right had bright red hair in a shade richer than blood, and wore a basic silver plate harness consisting of neck-guard and a breastplate richly engraved with a Cross on each shoulder, tied together with leather buckles and knots along with heavy leather boots, and a bulging satchel.

Both soldiers had left their Helmets and Lances on the floor.

"Who- who are you?! Why are you inside the Castle?!" I yelled desperately as I grabbed randomly for my blade, realizing too late that I was only in a pair of britches, and nothing else.

"Take it easy there, son! You don't want to kill yourself, do you?!" the red-haired man exclaimed in the deep voice I'd heard, shock present in his facial features.

I, however, paid no attention to the shocked Teutonic warriors, and continued my ranting like a crazed lunatic.

"Where are Blaziken, Sabrina, and Ghetsis?! Where are they? Answer me you barbaric curs!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, turning and grabbing the plates of the red-headed Matthew, and shaking him violently.

Strangely, the two dread-warriors did nothing to me.

In fact, once the shock wore off, they even looked at me in an understanding manner, as if I were some uneducated child. That look gave me pause in my incessant fear-induced babbling, and caused me to wonder briefly why they weren't attempting to run me through with their cavalry-killing lances at that moment.

"Well, Sir Brown, I believe a bit of explaining is in order," the dark-haired Cain started calmly, looking me straight in the eye all the while. "You see, in the three days you've been indisposed, Hochmeister Ordenmarshcall Arnold has been in intensive negotiations with King William to reach an understanding between our nations."

I stood in disbelief as to what I had just heard: Hochmeister OrdenMarschall? Those were the titles of the first and second in command of the Order respectively, so why were they being attributed to one man…? I had, in fact, met Grosskomtur OrdenMarschall Arnold before in passing while I was on a tracking mission to hunt down a violent Salamence with Ghetsis, and Grosskomtur Arnold lived up to his name quite well. The man was efficient and a very good governor due to the rule of law being a very key component in all the people's lives.

"Why would Grosskomtur OrdenMarschall Arnold be negotiating with King William? I thought you Teutonic Knights hated the Lithuanians; why would you suddenly be so eager to strike a deal with us?" I questioned boldly as I pointed a finger at Cain, who seemed hardly affected by my accusations.

"Well, as I said previously, Hochmeister Ordenmarshcall Arnold has been in intensive negotiations with your King William in an attempt to clarify exactly what happened in Fortree. You see, it is our unfortunate situation that our previous Hochmeister, Innes, became the one thing we had fought your nation over; paganism. Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, as what remained Catholic in our order are leaving to assist in protecting the Pope, and there isn't enough manpower in Innes' loyalists currently to maintain our old territory, so Hochmeister OrdenMarshcall Arnold is attempting to give most of our territory back to you," Cain explained seriously. The man then straightened his armor, and sent a pointed look at Matthew, who seemed to give a start, and stepped out of my loosened grasp.

"So… you're leaving the Baltic? After all this time of terrorizing the neighboring factions, you're simply leaving most of your territory to us? HAHA! I never thought I'd see the day that The Teutonic Knights, of all people, would bow down to Lithuanians!" I roared, holding my sides from attempting to stifle the laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Matthew, however, did not seem impressed.

"I'll have you know, boy, that we are leaving because we'd be murdered in our beds if we remained, and this has nothing to do with guilt. I may not have been one of those who were at war with you, but at present I have half a mind to tan your hide for your disrespect."

I schooled my features at that, and responded, "Very well then. So I take it that Innes is in pursuit of you, and will be breeching our borders any day now?"

"… Well, that would be the correct assumption. However, although we will assist you in the coming battle, do not be disillusioned into believing that we will be the key to defeating Innes. We may surprise him, but he still has all the Ritterbruder** at his disposal," Cain grunted, clearly displeased that such fearsome units would be facing him. I could sympathize; the Ritturbruder were the most feared warriors in recent history.

For now, I would find Ghetsis, Sabrina, and Blaziken, and help King William defend Lilycove.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* The Tau-Cross is a Christian Cross without the top part, making it look like a '<strong>_**T_'._**

**_**The Ritterbruder (In German meaning 'Brother Knights') were a terrifyingly efficient, ruthless, and feared corps of elite Teutonic Knights. They were the, 'Signature Units' of the Teutonic Order. They are actually the reason that people think Vikings had horns on their helmets; they were in a similar area, and people were so afraid of both, that they blended together somewhat._**

_**A.N.**_

_**I cannot tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I'm one sick author for making you wait, I know.**_

_**School has taken over my life, and when I get home from my sporting events, well, I just want to listen to music and turn off my brain instead of write.**_

_**I know no one really cares, but there's my excuse.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Battle plan**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face, and the rain fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, may God hold you ever in the palm of His hand." – Irish Blessing

* * *

><p>It is times like these I am devoutly thankful I am not a man of great position or power, because this is <em>intolerable<em>. Blaziken, apparently, shared my opinion, as he was clicking his beak in annoyance, not to mention his thoughts were begging me to leave and train with him so he could see the limits of his relatively new body.

"How do we know their forces don't have Crossbow units? You said your forces consist mostly of Swordsmen and Spearmen, but you also said you were recently training a new corps of Mounted Crossbowmen, so I cannot help but wonder if there were many left behind?" the reedy voice of King William, clad in his fine plate armor and long navy hair spilling out over the cape he wore, grunted.

"And for the final time, King William, I will inform you that I cannot possibly know the enemy's movements anymore! I can and have told you only what I know; three-quarters of the Order came with me, leaving only the most fanatical to follow Innes! He's _still_ almost as dangerous as he was before because of this! Not only that, but we only managed to bring two Aura Knights with us, while Innes has at least five-hundred with him! What is the total force of Aura Knights in this faction? Forty? Fifty? And that's counting the children of Aura Knights that are still but squires!" the powerful and imposing voice of Hochmiester Arnold stormed angrily, his dark gray armor plating clanking just as menacingly as his voice as he slammed a fist down upon the Oaken table strewn with maps. Blaziken gave a sharp glare to the Hochmeister, which, surprisingly, went ignored.

The massive war-room of Lilycove Citadel was awash of black, white, blue, and red pennants; the former being the Teutonic Knights, and the latter being Lithuanian troops in their surcoats. It was a maze of confusion and discussion on how the Lithuanians could use their light cavalry to out-think the enemy while the Teutonic Spearmen and Pike-men could hold off the encroaching Ritterbruder.

"I understand that particular piece of information very well, Arnold, but you continually miss my point that our troops aren't quite as foolhardy as your own, and I have to account for every possible type of unit we may face. I can only suggest myself that Capitan John and Lieutenant Ghetsis will hold the outer West Walls while Commanders Matthew and Cain guide the ground battle for the Order Spearmen at the South-West gates. Lady Sabrina, being a woman, shall ride in my personal Bodyguard, as we need every Aura Knight we can find," King William sighed wearily, running a hand through his disheveled hair, and tapping his other gauntlet on the map of the outer West walls, indicating where Ghetsis and I along with our units were to be stationed.

Ghetsis and I both studied the map intensely; neither of us wanted to get lost in the city if we were needed on the chance that our foes breeched the outer walls. Blaziken simply rolled his eyes, and Duskull even seemed bored with the circular arguing.

The massive Arnold simply grumbled incoherently into his black as tar mustache while bringing up another map of the fortifications to inspect, all the while tapping his gauntleted fingers at the one place he was most concerned; the place the walls met the eastern sea cliffs. While I wasn't familiar with the layout of the city, having only been here once before, I immediately understood the Hochmeister's concern: the fortifications on that side were severely neglected in favor of the south and western defenses, and Arnold wanted at least a few men to man the outdated Ballista towers on the off-chance that some of the more hardy enemy managed to bypass the gauntlet that awaited them when they arrived.

At that point, I could clearly understand how Hochmeister Arnold had managed to convince almost the entirety of the Teutonic Order to join his cause; he was a man whom people _wanted_ to follow, and I noticed dryly that I had sided with the Hochmeister on the matter of Lilycove's defenses over _my own king._ Hochmeister Arnold had good battle-plans, and while King William was no child when it came to strategy, his abilities as a tactician were, at times, questionable.

At that moment, a small body rammed into me, and sent me toppling onto the scale-model of the city resting next to me. The crunch of the wood and the chuckles of Blaziken were lost to the sound of a young boy yelling, "King William! King William! The Teutonic Knights have sent a small band ahead to try and work out a peace! What should the guards do?"

In the silence that followed, one could have heard the sound of a piece of parchment impact the floor. It was Hochmeister Arnold who recovered his composure first.

"Very well then, King William, as it is… Prudent, that my forces remain hidden, I humbly request that you make no mention of our meeting."

King William gave a start, and grumbled, "Indeed," he then turned to the page and said in his typical reedy tones, "Very well then; inform the enemy that I shall parley with them on the condition that we remain outside the city walls."

The page nodded vigorously and sprinted as fast as he could through the still silent crowd, and through the heavy iron doors with a bang.

Silence reigned for another few seconds before Hochmeister Arnold ordered his men into hiding throughout the city, and for them to prepare for battle.

Before we departed, however, King William beckoned the four of us, (Blaziken, Ghetsis, Duskull, and I), to his side, whereupon he whispered one of the greatest shocks of my life into our ears, and dismissed us just as swiftly.

Ghetsis and I then calmly ordered our Mailed Knights and partner Pokemon to prepare, and with a bow, we left our King's presence.

* * *

><p>On our way back to our quarters in the keep, Ghetsis and I heard a small scuffle in the courtyard, and what sounded like a woman cursing.<p>

With one look at one another to ensure we were on the same page, Both Ghetsis and I charged silently toward the spot the cursing originated, and leapt gently on top of our surprised opponent, who simply stared into our faces with a sigh of relief.

Ghetsis and I had inadvertently tackled Sabrina.

Ghetsis and I quickly scrambled off, and took in the sight of our longtime friend in her usual carefully tailored dress that made movement both practical, and appropriate, all the while asking in my head how I could have missed such important information for _six years_.

"Lady Sabrina, we apologize for our rudeness; we had reason to believe you were an enemy infiltrator," Ghetsis rattled off quickly, barely making any of his sentence comprehensible, his green ponyta-tail hanging over his shoulder as he bowed low.

I, myself, did the same, though I didn't speak at all. After all, what could I say in my defense to the princess of Lithuania?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Yes, yes, I know I was terribly late getting this out, etc. etc. But I really don't have much chance to write anymore, what with school taking a chokehold on me, and my free time being sucked away by church, athletics, and being with my family.**_

_**Call me what you will.**_

_**By the way, it seems I've lost Zangoose-Kira to the void of college and other things, because she hasn't even responded to any of my attempts to contact her… Hope this reaches you, Kira.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Battles, Blood, and Depression**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"It is time to decide who we are: Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves what price you might pay? Or is this simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world is changing, day by day…" –Les Miserables

* * *

><p>Today was the day: The day of reckoning for our overly proud foes, the Ritterbruder of The Teutonic Order of Knights. I, myself, was depressed that I would have to add to the list of faces that would hound my nightmares that paraded around my head like a swarm of Ninjask.<p>

I stood watch in the cannon tower just above the western gates; waiting to give the order to fire. King William had gone out the previous day in an attempt to negotiate a peace with the Order, but their demands were far too unjust to allow: Total surrender of our homes and weapons to those heathens meant little more than a permitted sacking of our lands, and even if we had to fight to the last man, Lithuania would _not_ permit that.

King William pleaded emphatically with the stubborn Lord Innes to relent and return to his lands in peace, but the stout brown-haired man refused.

On his way back to the Citadel, even though King William was still very much under the protection of parley, he was shot by a crossbow bolt in the right shoulder by none other than the smirking oath-breaker and coward that was Lord Innes.

King William barely managed to stagger back to the gates before the enemy cannons opened up a massive firestorm of exploding munitions on our walls. Fortunately, King William had had the foresight to have some Aura Knights place a barrier of energy around the western walls so that exploding munitions would detonate harmlessly on it, rather than on the stone barricades.

The Order had, unfortunately for them, begun their bombardment late in the day, and when the smoke and darkness became too overwhelming to properly see the walls, they were forced to bring their siege to a halt.

Needless to say, our men were enraged at the injury King William had suffered so unjustly.

All I could do to stop myself and my men from charging right then and there, was to yell that if we abandoned our posts, they'd blow us to kingdom come, and we would die uselessly. They agreed, although reluctantly, and we waited without sleep all night for even the _slightest_ advance forward, which would be met with a hailstorm of our own cannonballs.

Ghetsis ground his teeth angrily, and glared out at the mob just outside of firing range. "Those damnable oath-breakers will pay for injuring our king!" he spat viciously.

I jerked in surprise at my companion's sudden outburst; unprepared for noise after an exceptionally cold and silent vigil.

"I-indeed; just remember, the enemy without are far more powerful than we, and strategy must be what wins a day for us. As enraging as the injury of King William is, if we lose our discipline, we fail all of Lithuania, and allow ourselves to be subject to a pagan people once more," I responded somewhat hoarsely, as my voice was weak from lack of use over the course of the night.

"There! I saw some movement in the bushes alongside the forest on the northern side!" came the deep, booming voice of Matthew. As quickly as possible, six men dashed into the cannon towers, and prepared to fire when the order was given. It was then I noticed the movement; it was extremely subtle, but I could barely make out the tips of the horns that adored a dismounted Ritterbruder's helmet.

"There! Third tree from the left of the foremost bush on the right hand side of the right most cannon tower!" I bellowed, dropping my small section of the protection on the wall so as not to burn my energy unnecessarily protecting the walls from our own cannonballs.

Immediately, the towers opened fire on nearly the exact location I specified, the screaming of wounded men and horses filled the air around us ensuring that our bombardment was well placed.

After a few minutes of constant bombardment, I quickly ordered the cannons to cease fire in order to preserve ammunition, and to allow for proper assessment through a spyglass I was promptly handed by young page. That entire area of the forest was decimated with craters. Shredded Chainmail, some plate harnesses, and even partial helmets with bits of brain matter leaking out of them slowly in a sickeningly gelatinous way were strewn about hither and thither. Though the site was revolting, I couldn't help but appreciate the value of the impact upon our foes that this would generate: I knew perfectly well that there were at least three Aura Knights killed, and while only a small thing in comparison to the vast ocean of Knights that the Teutonic Order had, it certainly put our forces on more even footing.

"Octavian, I need you to spread word to the troops on the northern and southern walls, and possibly also the eastern cliff defenses that the skirmish has begun, and to be prepared for any stragglers who wished to perform some form of espionage and somehow make their way into the city. Also, inform Commander Cain of the recent occurrence, and be sure that his Pike and Halberd corps is fully prepared for the upcoming battle," I ordered a short, curly haired man with a thick mustache and beard. The man simply nodded, and with no more noise than the swishing of his cloak, he vanished.

I shivered involuntarily; though on the side of good, the powers which Octavian employed through his Aura were quite, quite, dark. Not to say that they were evil, far from it: It was simply that his powers employed Holy Darkness, rather than the customary Sacred Light in their application.

Just then, a massive explosion rocked my section of the wall, and sent two unnamed soldiers plummeting the full, heart stopping distance to the bone shattering ground, and their deaths.

"Men! Prepare to evacuate the walls!" I bellowed loudly, summoning a small fragment of my energy into my palm and lobbing it at the approaching enemy lines. The small blue sphere hurtled down at an enemy Ritturbruder's highly decorated helmet, and hit its mark to no effect. The Ritturbruder whom I hit looked up swiftly; directly into my face with a piercing glare that only the insane could muster. I was vividly reminded of the insane woman in the siege tower in Fortree not a month prior, and shivered involuntarily.

Just then, the walls shook horribly yet again, and this time, I could see large boulders falling out of the wall from the experienced enemy artillery.

"**Get off the walls! Move it!"** Blaziken bellowed from below, his blue sash and satchel blowing about in the aftermath of the explosion.

None of my men need telling twice; Ghetsis and I both leapt down the stairs after all the men had left the walls; four choosing to remain behind and exhaust the supply of cannonballs at that station before evacuating.

"Hold the line! We can't let even one of the enemy in! Not a one! They have come to pillage our fair land of forest, what they shall have is a battle to the death!" Matthew bellowed in the midst of his powerful Halbruder unit; all equipped with deadly Halberds and proper armor plating.

All the assembled warriors shouted their agreement whilst forming up the lines, including myself, and once all the Pikemen were in position behind the section of the wall that was now quickly falling apart, I took my unit and placed it directly behind them, ready for action.

The line was a powerful formation of Pikemen in the front, Ghetsis' and my unit of swordsmen, and Halbruder with various Militia scattered about in the back.

For a tense few minutes, we all waited: I could hear the Ritterbruder on the other side of the wall, shouting and cheering, and then, it began.

With a great shout, the abused stone and mortar came to a thunderous crash; bits of each flying in all directions, pinging off armor, and larger stones making small dents in armor and helmets, leaving a massive hole, large enough for five men to walk side-by-side ad still fight comfortably. Before I could fully recover my senses, they were upon us: Shouting, cursing, screaming in outrage, pain, and surprise. The Pikemen had done their job; they had stopped the enemy advance, and were forcing the enemy into a very tight formation indeed.

Unleashing an Aura-powered battle cry, Blaziken and I dashed forward into the swarm of pressing bodies, Ghetsis and Duskull not far behind.

I swung down hard on a distracted enemy, and while my blade slid off the rounded metal of his helmet, it proved enough for one of the Pikemen to get their shaft into the crack between the helmet and the chest-plate, and rip the Order member's throat out in a shower of gore and tissue. I had little time to ponder the death, however, as in my distraction a Ritterbruder dashed directly at me with a snarl, which was promptly cut off by Blaziken's blazing fists ripping through his armor like so much cloth, and sending the shocked man reeling into his fellow soldiers; killed instantly.

I collected as much energy as I could in the scant few seconds I was permitted, and, running it over my free hand, I smashed it into an approaching Ritterbruder, who seemed to spot the tactic, and deflect it with an Aura-Fist as well. Before any more blows could be exchanged, Ghetsis' bellow of rage and the groan of breaking stone caught my ears over the din the battle had already created.

Without warning, a large boulder fell with a sickening crunch right in the center of the breach in the wall, crushing several men, coating the surrounding area in red spray, and also blocking part of the entrance. Where before five men could walk through the wall at a time, now only two could come at once. While the already beleaguered troops were thankful, they knew that it wouldn't be much of a boon against Aura Wielders.

Wasting no time, I smashed my body into my opponent's large shield, and lay hold of the decoration of the Hand of God adorning the helmet and snapped it back and forth wildly. I heard a surprised gasp of pain, and then a deep, wet, pop, and the foe dropped like a stone, and was still.

Though battle raged around me, and I was moving on to the next enemy -a young man with a deep-seated fear in his eyes- I couldn't help but look into the fear, rage, and despair that surrounded me.

I quickly dispatched my foe with my blade, shimmering with my Aura power coursing through it. I stabbed him through the eye hole in his horned helmet, and spun around to face a man with a Poleaxe.

He swung down with the axe blade, I only barely dodging; a large furrow on the left cheek of my helmet a testimony of my escape. I countered with a swift kick, but the enemy simply bashed it away with the butt of his weapon. Now unbalanced, I would have surly died then and there if Blaziken hadn't leaped over my head and crushed the enemy's skull beneath his claws.

Blaziken was a true terror on the battlefield. He was covered in head to toe with gore, blood literally _dripping_ from his claws, and a feral snarl constantly ripping its way through his throat. The enemy that had nearly killed me was quickly dismembered and hurled toward the back of the mob that was still waiting to fight.

* * *

><p>After several hours of fighting, the enemies retreated for a time to rest and rethink their plans. By this time, many of the front-line defenders were either retreating to the second wall, or dead.<p>

Only Cain, Matthew, Ghetsis and I, along with what was left of our respective units were standing: The some four-hundred men we had in the beginning had dwindled down to only a few brave souls, who were either skillful enough not to be killed, or simply blessed to be alive. The mounting piles of corpses had caused a blockage in the already narrowed opening, and the few enemy units that climbed the blockade of bodies were swiftly executed by Blaziken's merciless punches, kicks, or claws.

Once the sun waned low in the sky, the enemy retreated, leaving their men behind, and taking up a perimeter around the city.

"It would seem we have victory today…" Cain sighed sadly, sitting on a large piece of rubble, and cleaning and sharpening his Spear carefully.

Blaziken and I solemnly took upon ourselves the duty of extricating our troops from the massive amount of Order members on both sides; I for one, couldn't tell friend from foe after Lithuanian losses were completely tallied.

Today was a victory, but only by a sword's edge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Sorry for the long wait; Christmas and other things carried me away… But look, longest chapter yet! Hope I can be a little more regular with my updates, but unfortunately, life is very busy with me, and I'm not terribly good with these chapter stories yet…**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: Resolution**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"One day more; another day, another destiny, on this never-ending road to Calvary…" – Les Miserables - Jean Valjean

_**A.N.**_

_**I'd like to say that I had a legitimate reason for taking so long, but I really don't. I apologize for the wait, truly I do.**_

* * *

><p><em>War truly is Hell on earth.<em>

_That is all that needs stating to completely describe to any who read this in the future and wonder what exactly happened during this siege._

_Ghetsis, Duskull, Blaziken, Matthew, Cain, and I were the only ones standing before the gates of Lillycove Keep this evening; the three walls having long since been blown apart and heavily contested between our two forces. Grey stones ranging from the size of my head to the size of Blaziken's full body were strewn about the courtyard; remnants of the violence of the enemy's cannons and Aura Knights combined. Most non-Aura Knights on Lithuania's side died already, unable to cope with the lack of supplies and the brutality of our enemies. We've been fighting in this stone dungeon for almost a year now; I actually turned seventeen a few days ago, not that it matters with the enemy surging through the gates every dawn, and retreating every sunset to hurl the rotting remains of peasants at us to keep morale low._

_They actually started throwing rotten food at us yesterday, taunting us with how close, yet so far we were from victory, and a good meal. King William and Hochmeister OrdenMarschall Arnold have both been fighting personally as of late, and King William just today bears another scar on his right knee where an arrow pierced it, along with a narrowly avoided Greatsword blade's mark on his left hip. Hochmeister OrdenMarschall Arnold lost an eye to a pommel blow, as well as his left hand; I don't think he can fight any longer on the front lines._

_Which brings me to Princess Sabrina and Ghetsis: They share a bond the likes of which I cannot help but be humbled to witness, and slightly envious of my own situation, but what would any woman want with a young and broken man like myself? But I digress; when Sabrina took to the field, Ghetsis was right alongside her, and they were terrors almost on par with Blaziken himself. They cut down five Aura Knights today alone, and now our forces are nigh evenly matched._

I paused from my writing for a moment to look around in the darkness; no changes in the enemy, as usual, but there was something coming in the direction of the Keep at a high speed; it looked like a Pokémon, but the imbalance in the energies of this area would generally rule out that possibility, as natural disasters often happen when battles between Aura Knights occur. We've already had three minor earthquakes, and I fear that Mount Pyre will erupt again soon if this continues for much longer, as it's already shown signs of living once more, even after its eruption three hundred years ago. To my surprise, however, a small Wingull was flying directly towards the Keep, and not a few moments later, landed on my head, dropping a letter into my lap, before hopping down and humbly asking for some bread crumbs if I could spare any.

I smiled and nodded, dividing my last biscuit into thirds, and giving the hungry bird two shares, which it thanked me profusely for before flying away into the cover of darkness.

Frowning slightly at the letter, I quickly opened it, and after reading the first two lines, I immediately started sprinting to King William's chambers with the letter tightly clenched in my fist: Reinforcements from the southern kingdom of Poland were on their way!

When I entered the throne room, it wasn't King William who sat upon the throne, but Sabrina, who looked more worn than any woman her age had any right to be. She was sitting somewhat uncomfortably with her armor plates rubbing up against her legs awkwardly, but she was otherwise intent upon a conversation with Ghetsis, who looked just as tired as Sabrina.

Seeing no other people apart from my two friends in the room at that time, I yelled out joyfully with the scroll clutched in my fist held high in the air. "Princess Sabrina! I bring word from our southern neighbors! They have sent an army of over a thousand men to aid us, and they are but a day away from here! I need this taken to the king's war room immediately!"

Sabrina looked shocked, and Ghetsis surprised, and it took a few moments for even the pragmatic Lance to form a proper response. **"Then we must away to the king's quarters immediately!"** he cawed suddenly, prompting Sabrina to nod in agreement, and the four of us quickly walk out of the throne room in the direction of the east wing, our armor's clanking echoing off of the empty walls dully. Few people were allowed out of their quarters at all now except for the most basic needs to preserve their safety. Few were pleased, but in the face of such dire circumstances, they had no other choice.

The darkened chamber King William was resting in was most certainly stately, to put it mildly. Fine fur rugs, a Chessboard with gold and silver pieces resting ready upon it, and a large stone fireplace made the room quite comfortable, along with thick tapestries to keep out drafts.

King William was lying in a massive four-poster bed, three surviving guards watching the door to ensure no one else entered. When King William noticed our approach, he weakly motioned for us to stop as a servant helped lift him into a pained sitting position so he could address us properly. "So, what brings you to my quarters, my daughter? Has there been a change in our situation?" The king's reedy voice was even more weary than I ever remembered hearing it; there was something reserved about the way he spoke that wasn't entirely normal.

Nevertheless, I had a duty to fulfill. "My king, I have received word that the kingdom in the south is a day hence from arriving with troops to aid us against our aggressors!"

King William sat back into his many pillows with widened eyes; absent-mindedly stroking his beard. "That is indeed excellent news, but how sure are you that Poland will simply return our lands to us? They're the ones who originally sought to destroy us, you do realize."

I nodded in agreement. "I realize this; therefore I suggest we hold a counsel to discuss this development."

King William raised his hand in an approving gesture, commenting, "Then I ask that seeing as both my counterpart and I are indisposed to seeing guests, Princess Sabrina should be the one to negotiate with the Poles with both you and Knight Ghetsis as her personal bodyguards."

Both Ghetsis and I blinked in surprise; it wasn't every day that the king of your land appointed you as the personal bodyguard of his heir. We both bowed deeply and thanked the King before we were asked to leave in order for Sabrina to converse with her father alone.

Though the enemy army only numbered around a hundred by this stage, our force of experienced and healthy soldiers had dwindled down to only a half dozen Aura Knights and some twenty infantry, and every day we would almost certainly lose another unit to some blight or injury. That was the gruesome fact of war; its tendrils crept ever further into the mind, corrupting it and twisting it into horrible forms of thinking that proved to be the death of many a soldier.

It took the lives of two comrades yesterday: Both of the last dedicated pikemen were slain by an Aura blast that knocked another boulder from its place in the wall directly onto their bodies. At least they died quickly, as the boulder crushed their heads first…

Cremation was the only way to properly bury the dead now; not only was the cemetery filled completely, but for the first month, the crazed enemy would hurl their comrades' diseased carcasses into our midst, many catching the plague and dying after exposure, and as such it was the only solution to the problem.

Ghetsis, along with our partners and I, took up our positions just inside the innermost breach in the wall, the last of the garrison behind us to maintain the final choke-point in our defenses: The main gates.

Throughout the night we prayed; pleading for the enemy not to attack with their full force before our allies arrived. Once they attacked, every one of us knew it would be a brawl to the death. All of the fighting, all of the bitter tears wept, will be for the moment the enemy will make their final charge to decide the fate of Lithuania. Ghetsis and Duskull stood beside Blaziken and I; all of us waiting for the enemy's horns to blow at dawn, signaling a charge. Blaziken shifted, his small feathers ruffling slightly in grim determination; no longer was he the same enthusiastic and proud fire type, but a deft and terrifying warrior. Ghetsis and Duskull waited motionless as they glared down at the force camped outside the gates; silent hatred and disgust written plainly on their combined continence.

The precise moment the outer edges of the sun peeked over the horizon, the last fully capable warriors from the enemy encampment charged the destroyed gates with a shout, prompting myself and the rest of those on the walls to begin throwing whatever we could down on our enemies, choosing to save what little energy we could spare for healing.

With a roar, Blaziken leaped down from the walls, his feathers and fists blazing orange in the heat of battle as he forced the enemy to loosen their formation to attack him. Bellowing out wordlessly, Blaziken charged the nearest Aura Knight, who matched the incoming Blaziken's charge, shield and claw colliding with a crash while what few units remained battled for the gates.

The enemy advanced relentlessly as Blaziken killed his opponent via a flaming fist forced through the unfortunate man's chest, a hum of victory quickly passing through the aggressors as they pushed through our fragmenting lines. However, what they encountered just inside the gates caused a mass panic, as Ghetsis and I both stood lighting the fuses to the last two loaded cannons in the Keep. With a deafening explosion, both cannons fired simultaneously, unleashing the last of our Grape-Shot upon the enemy just as our line intentionally collapsed.

With a spray of red and the shredding of steel, approximately three dozen of the enemy fell with holes riddling their bodies, and many more stumbled or were severely injured as shot ricocheted throughout the room. With a shout of victory, the Lithuanian lines reformed and charged with absolute impetuosity, sending the enemy scrambling back into the courtyard, where Blaziken, Lance, and Duskull ambushed the retreating enemy to great effect.

Soon, the first wave of enemies was vanquished with minimal losses to our own side; little more than a few minor gashes and bruises on any one unit.

Moving quickly, we retreated into the relative safety of the ruined gateway, forcing the two cannons into the doorway at an angle to slow the next wave's advance as we all picked up pikes and readied ourselves for the attack.

We were not disappointed in the slightest: Precious few seconds after we'd braced ourselves against anything we could find, our Teutonic foes charged with utter impetuosity; leaping over the cannons and throwing themselves onto our pikes with little regard for their own lives.

With a great roar, Ghetsis charged forwards, hacking and slashing wildly at the encroaching enemy with vigor nearly unmatched even by Blaziken. Taking a moment to look at how the rest of the battle fared, I suddenly saw to my horror that Sabrina had been shot by a crossbow bolt in her upper right arm, disabling the princess almost completely.

Just as the other units began to slowly retreat from the battle to regroup in the gateway, Ghetsis pressed on with Duskull and Lance in a determined assault, somehow summoning enough energy to blast the enemy lines apart with his Aura, allowing the rest of our force to divide our foes into smaller groups.

I seized the initiative, and with a great effort, we succeeded in fragmenting the enemy lines. After almost an hour of fighting and enemy reinforcements joining the battle, something stirred in the wind; a truly massive, but completely neutral energy began swirling and congealing underneath Mount Pyre, which was so nearby to the battle.

With an ominous rumbling and the sound of the earth itself coming apart, Mount Pyre at long last began to erupt with such violence it shook the earth as if it were a dusty rug. With a shout of panic, both of our sides routed simultaneously; the Teutonic Knights sprinting downhill in the direction of the ocean, while our forces began an immediate evacuation of the castle to the peaks of the nearby cliffs, where the molten magma would be unable to flow after us.

In all the confusion, none of our units saw the small group of enemies charging us, and with a shout of alarm, they would have fallen upon us had Ghetsis not been sprinting after them, an enraged roar ripping from him as a dagger flashed dangerously as I tried too late to parry the blow. With a clang and a grunt, Ghetsis knocked the faceless soldier to the ground and repeatedly stabbed him in the face at my feet, spraying blood and gore everywhere before the unfortunate man could even strike.

Before I could even begin to thank Ghetsis, the green haired man sprinted after the enemy, ignoring my shout to return. Just as I was about to go after him, however, the earth gave another mighty lurch, and the ground itself opened up, a wave of magma rapidly making its way to the surface. With a shout of surprise and fear, I ran back to bar what was left of the doors against the molten rock in order to attempt to buy time for the escapees. Moving quickly, I made my way through the halls, dodging large cracks and debris as the Keep began to fall apart around me.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: Chaos**

* * *

><p>A Pokémon Fan-Fiction<p>

By Hoenn Master

"We are not pawns of some scripted fate… We forge our own destinies because of the ties that bind us together…" – Robin, Fire Emblem Awakening

* * *

><p>"Quickly! All units evacuate the citizens!" I shouted over the din, panicking when I couldn't find Ghetsis or Sabrina in the utter disorder. I could do nothing but watch as, with a deafening roar that would overcome Groudon himself in rage and intensity, Mount Pyre unleashed its full fury in a torrent of heat and cinders. Boulders rained down upon us as I began moving people to the wagons that would bring the innocent to a place of relative safety.<p>

Just then, another violent earthquake rocked Lillycove, sending Blaziken and I both to the ground as a truly massive and red-hot boulder smashed into the walls of the Keep itself, crushing what was left of the once fifty foot thick wall as if it were nothing. For a moment I could do nothing but watch as the wall to the king's chambers crumbled away, leaving the king utterly defenseless in his weakened state to the unbearable heat the stone was emitting, along with the small flames eagerly licking at his bed curtains.

With a shout, Blaziken and I both sprinted towards the castle, brushing past many noblewomen and their children as we made our way over the cannons and into the fracturing Entrance Hall.

With barely a glance at the destroyed chandelier on the ground in the center of the room, I deftly stepped around bits of wood and metal, and continued on, sprinting through the burning hallway, where tapestries and even the cloth on armor was alight.

Neither of us spoke as we charged towards the king's chambers, both of us too occupied by dodging falling bits of cinders and other debris, as well as trying to keep our footing on constantly shifting paving stones beneath the singed carpets. Just as we neared the large set of double doors that led into the King's chambers, however, an ominous crack sounded, and without any additional warning, a truly massive wooden beam crashed down upon us, trailing fire as it fell.

With a shout of surprise and reacting on reflex, both Blaziken and I leaped aside to avoid being crushed. I fell hard into the King's doors, which, naturally, were locked, with a large bit of flaming timber pinning me face first to the stone doorframe, and the fire greedily eating away at the roof supports, raising the temperatures to an unbearable level, and causing the timber on my back to burn all the quicker.

Blaziken, who had been forced to circumvent the fallen roof obstacle, began tearing more and more frantically at the timbers as time wore on, splintering large beams with incredible speed, but only succeeding in getting more stone and tiles from the roof to pile up around him. Finally, just as I began to lose consciousness completely as my armor began to lose air due to the fire sucking it out of my helmet, I faintly heard a roar of triumph, as well as the immense weight of the flaming beam rolled off of me, and the doors splintering beneath Blaziken's might.

I lay on the floor, the relatively cooler stone allowing me to get enough air to begin coughing fiercely as Blaziken managed to rescue the King from his fiery prison. After giving both of us a few more seconds to gasp for the extremely limited air near the ground, Blaziken picked both the King and I up with as much care as he could before sprinting at the hole high in the wall and leaping through it with a mighty bound, just a moment before the steadfast roof finally collapsed with a crash that rivaled the sounds of the Teutonic Knight's cannons what felt like lifetimes ago.

With a lurch, Blaziken landed roughly, bringing out a pained cough from the King, and causing me to retch slightly, thankfully not enough for my nonexistent sustenance to make a return to the world, though bile still made me splutter for breath. Without waiting another moment, Blaziken began running urgently towards the sea cliffs to rejoin our comrades. What felt like several hours to my weary bones passed fighting desperately to stay conscious, every stride Blaziken took reminding me of the burns which had collected beneath my armor. Finally, I was able to force my eyelids to open an infinitesimal amount, just enough to see to king's moustache blowing from the force of his own breath. Sighing in relief, I allowed myself to pass the threshold of sleep, blissfully relieved that the faces of the men I had killed did not greet me as my eyes closed…

* * *

><p>Numbly did I feel the pressing weight of bandages around my back and arms as I slowly awakened, barely able to twitch my body from exhaustion. With a barely audible groan, I managed to force my eyes open, taking in the sight of Sabrina standing with her back to me, facing a military cot some distance to my right and whispering to the occupant desperately. With a grunt, I tried to sit up and ask the princess about what had been going on while I was unconscious, when a familiar brown claw and orange plumage forced me to lie back down as Sabrina quickly turned to look at me.<p>

For a second, she looked torn between what I could now see as her father lying in the hard bed, and talking to me, but after several moments, she reluctantly turned back to her father with a glance in my direction every few minutes.

After a relatively short time, I turned my head to see Blaziken, watching me carefully before saying, **"John, it's good to see you awake; you've been asleep for almost a fortnight."**

I blinked in surprise, stunned that I had been sleeping that long. Blaziken felt my shock and chuckled.

After several minutes of relief-filled talk with my partner, Sabrina finally finished her conversation with King William before turning and walking to my own bedside with a grim look on her face.

Now I began to feel dread at Sabrina's facial expression; she was barely holding back tears.

Suddenly I realized something was terribly wrong: Where was Ghetsis? Why wasn't he here with us? Had he not returned from his charge on the retreating knights?

With a shaking voice, Sabrina whispered, "Ghetsis is missing in action… We've been trying to find him since he ran off after the enemy, but our scouts cannot even find his trail. We've been hoping he returned home, but he normally would have rejoined us by now. We have no other choice but to assume… To assume he died in pursuit of the enemy," and now Sabrina could no longer contain herself; tears began to overflow from her deep blue eyes, and I was struck by a sudden numbness to everything. Nothing made any sense anymore; Ghetsis Harmonia, the knight that I could never best at anything, the man who I knew for certain after almost ten years of being around him would rather die than leave Sabrina behind, was dead? The absurdity of that fact almost brought tears of pain out of my own eyes as well.

If I were a lesser man than I was, I would have been crying with Sabrina, but I knew I hadn't earned the right to cry just yet: I was alive and well, holding who was once the woman I had wished would be my significant other. I had no right to bewail anything but my best friend's death, and not the fact that I could feel the pain of Sabrina's broken heart, and yet be so base as to desire to try to heal her heart my offering my own as a substitute. How dare I even begin to contemplate that, when there was no proof of Ghetsis even being dead?

After several hours of both praying for the repose of Ghetsis' soul, along with a long period of remembering his deeds, Sabrina and I both retired for the night feeling marginally relieved of our sorrow.

Finally, with a heavy heart, Sabrina briefly informed me that King William was to be meeting with the Polish forces in the morning to discuss new borders in the newly-reclaimed lands, along with the plans to restore order and law to the outlying territories, as they no doubt were being plagued by bandits by this time.

After Sabrina left, I sat up with Blaziken's assistance, and began deliberating on how exactly I should inform his family of their son's disappearance. I continued to refuse to believe he was truly gone, just as that woman from the tower continued to cause me unease. With a sigh of resignation, I called for a guard to bring me parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink to begin writing the hardest letter I've ever written in my life.

Dear Master and Mistress Harmonia; it is with my humblest condolences that I have been tasked with informing you of the disappearance of your son, Sir Ghetsis Harmonia of the former nation of Lithuania…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I know, I know; short chapter, but I just couldn't sit here and let something that I had written just lie on my hard drive and rot away while I let my fan-base down completely.**_

_**I promise, however, that I intend to get another chapter at the least out by the end of the year, and then begin to wind down the story. I have decided to extend this sad tale into happier waters, so that everyone might see that there will be happiness, but just not now.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Returning Home

* * *

><p>A Pokémon Fan-Fiction<p>

By Hoenn Master

"Though Chess is a poor teacher for realistic troop movements and the way a Medieval army would fight, it still teaches us one all-important lesson: If you don't think and plan carefully, even the most inexperienced opponent can and will topple you." – Myself

* * *

><p>The morning after I awoke, I was permitted to leave the medical tent, and on shaking legs I walked around camp, noting with little surprise that I was in reality walking through the Polish camp, and the soldiers were watching Blaziken and I with both a healthy amount of fear, and mistrust. Not that I could blame them.<p>

After plucking up the courage to ask a nearby guard the way to the section my countrymen were staying in, I was quickly guided to the location, and after several minutes of searching, I found Sabrina and Lance sitting at a cooking fire and some of the survivors of the siege. Much to my surprise, however, I also found Matthew and Cain sitting on the opposite side of the fire, along with many ex Order members.

Sabrina saw my questioning look, and motioned for me to sit down next to her; not a sign of the vulnerability she had exposed last night showing through her mask. "My lord father is currently in negotiations with the Poles; Hochmiester Ordenmarschal Arnold is there as well."

"_Ah, so he _did_ escape: I was curious to know if he had survived_." I thought as I nodded in understanding.

"I see, my lady. Are they boding well, then, or are you ignorant of any developments?"

Sabrina shook her head with a tired sigh. "I know nothing else; I wasn't permitted into the deliberations today, Sir John."

After that, we all sat around the fire, talking in hushed voices and watching the Polish soldiers carefully; they could easily take over most of Lithuania at that point if negotiations failed, and they no doubt fully understood that fact.

It was several hours later, just as the sun was beginning to set that we heard the sound of an armored retinue making its way towards us, boisterous talking and a sense of relief preceded them like a refreshing wave of comfort.

After several minutes, the armored figures of Teutonic Order Spearmen, marching side-by-side with dozens of Lithuanian infantrymen and Polish knights, filed into position around Sabrina's fire, leaving a small lane in their formation for the passage of three welcome figures; King William, Hochmiester OrdenMarschall Arnold, and the king of Poland. We all immediately lurched to our feet, even Sabrina, and stood in line before the three rulers, all anxious to hear of some agreement between our nations.

For a few moments, no one spoke; we all simply stared into one another's eyes, none entirely sure what to say.

Finally, after a few minutes, King William said, "It has been decided that the forces of Poland will assist us in our time of need while we begin to rebuild our capital, and they will also provide an escort for the Teutonic Knights until they can get onto a ship and sail for Sinnoh to join the Pope. So from here on out, those who have been with Lithuania since the beginning of the siege may return home to their families."

With a cheer of relief from those who had survived, and a few more words, I looked at Sabrina with both a joyous and depressed expression; I needed to return home to deliver my message to Ghetsis' parents, as well as see what happened during the siege to my hometown.

So, after a relatively brief series of talks or speeches, the joint guards dispersed, allowing myself and Blaziken to freely gather our things for the coming journey home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaziken and I both set about our final preparations, and right as the sun began to rise, we stepped out of our tent, only to come face-to-face with Sabrina and Lance, who both looked grim at the sight of our luggage.<p>

After a moment, Sabrina cleared her throat and said, "I wish I could go back to Fortree with you, John. But, as it is, I cannot; father will need my help to rebuild our nation after being away for so long from the people. I pray you'll understand."

Both Blaziken and I nodded in understanding, prompting me to speak. "I understand, my lady; I need to see to my own home before anything else as well. Of course, your home being all of Lithuania, you must see to her people before any one small fortification on the far western border."

All the while, Blaziken and Lance were speaking in hushed tones in the language of Pokémon, heedless of their partners' conversation. With a sigh, Blaziken nodded before turning his attention onto our conversation instead. **"Princess, John and I are deeply motivated to stay with the King and yourself until everything returns to normal, but we cannot; we have been unable to see our home due to war and strife for almost an entire year. 'We need to see to our own lands', as John put it."**

With a somewhat shaky sigh, Sabrina nodded before stepping aside to let us pass, a mixture of determination and resignation crossing her features. "I shall pray for your safety in that case. Return home my friends; we will be seeing one another often enough soon, I suppose. Good-bye."

With that, Blaziken and I set off towards the southwest, directly into the trees.

* * *

><p>The lonely journey home took us almost two weeks to accomplish, even with Blaizken's help. Due to Mount Pyre's eruption, the old path along the cliff walls, which had been the fastest way home up to that point, was now either covered in still-cooling magma, or otherwise obliterated in the explosions and earthquakes.<p>

It was with single-minded determination that we managed to put an end to a feud between two Pokémon blocking our only way home, battled aggressive Pokémon who refused to see reason at times, and traversed the difficult terrain on foot without complaint.

On the last day of our journey, however, Blaizken and I slowed our pace to allow ourselves a certain enjoyment of the familiar territory we had played in when we were both but children; touching ancient trees and remembering Ghetsis, Sabrina, Joseph, and I all running around while Gerik was forced to teach us techniques on the fly at times.

I sighed as we stepped into the clearing housing our village, seeing that everything was mostly unchanged; new additions to the walls, as well as a new house here or there, but more or less, my home was unchanged.

With a great sense of relief, Blaziken and I both made our way back into town, quickly gathering a crowd around us as people asked for news from the capital as much as the both of us asked for the same from our own home. After almost half an hour of taking and answering questions and people admiring Blaziken, Joseph and Captain Smith both managed to make their way into the center of the crowd where I was to make themselves heard over the chatter.

Finally, Joseph managed to calm down the crowd, and Captain Smith, thanking Joseph, said happily, "It seems one of our Knights has returned home to us at last! Tell us, John; are Ghetsis and Sabrina waiting just outside of the town to avoid being crowded?"

I looked down, grief filling me anew at that; now was the time to inform everyone of the sad events that had occurred while I was away. "No, they are not. As you all have no doubt heard, Lillycove has been under siege by the Teutonic Knights for the past year. However, this was actually made up only of the Ritterbruder and former Hochmiester, who have become worshipers of Arceus for unknown reasons; most of the rest of the order was against them and actually fought alongside us to defend the great city. Two and a half weeks ago, however, Mount Pyre erupted, routing everyone in the city, and forcing us all to evacuate; I was one of the last to escape, and only because Blaziken managed to rescue myself and the King at the last minute.

"Beyond the fact that our capital has been destroyed due to Mount Pyre, Sabrina and Ghetsis will not be returning to us. Sabrina, as I have discovered, has been our Princess this entire time, sent here in order to protect her from an ambitious nobleman as far as I can understand.

"Ghetsis, however… Ghetsis is missing in action after being the one to force the enemy to fully rout. Not even the King's best scouts and spies can locate him."

There was a general murmur of surprise and sadness amongst the crowd at that; all of them knowing the two Knights that would seemingly never return. It was with a heavy heart that I located Ghetsis' parents in the crowd, their heads bent and his mother weeping into her hands. I pushed through the crowd, the people parting to allow me passage as I stepped in front of the couple. "Ghetsis was a great Knight; greater than myself. He fought harder and with more determination that even I did. Sabrina and I owe him our lives, as well as a great many other soldiers. While I pray that he is still alive, let it be known that whatever wealth is in my inheritance, I give to you as some consolation to try and ease the burden of your loss. I have some gold for my services to the King, and these coins I also give to you to use how you should see fitting," with that, I gave Ghetsis' parents both a small sack of gold, and the letter I wrote to them.

They simply stared at it for a few seconds before Ghetsis' mother fell into her husband's arms, weeping all the more fiercely for her son, and Ghetsis' father looked on the verge of tears himself before accepting my gifts and news with a nod, leading his wife out of the silent crowd as my own parents stood to the side, nodding their approval at my actions before coming forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_

_**I must say, I'm glad I finally forced myself to sit down and write; it felt good to finally get this part of the story produced. The aftermath of war is itself almost as horrible as the fighting, after all.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: Home, but Not Free

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

"My son, no one is ever told anyone's story but their own." Aslan- The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and His Boy

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_

_**I'm terribly sorry for the duration between my last chapter; I again have the only excuse that I am a very busy man.**_

_**Still, though, I hope this makes up for the loss of time, and hopefully, a lot more dedication to this story.**_

**_Finally, huge thank you to dashboardgecko, author of a fantastic story, _"The Lost Civilization"_, which I highly recommend if you're itching for a massive read though an epic tale of adventure and self-discovery._**

* * *

><p>For several days after returning home, Blaziken and I worked in our family's fields, clearing the ever encroaching saplings from them, and planting berry seeds in the rows when otherwise unoccupied. I especially reveled in the honest work over raising a blade against another man, whereas Blaziken seemed to be content enough with his lot for the moment, but I could see with certainty the fire in my partner's eyes for battle and to overcome his own limits.<p>

Then, about a week after returning home, there was a shift in the earth below us. It was imperceptible to someone who was unable to use Aura, and even among those who could, there were few who would be able to detect such a subtle and slow moment as that of the earth itself. The only reason I felt it at all was because I had sensed it once before, and neither time boded well. The shifting faded quickly, however, and for a moment, all was still. Both Blaziken and I- for Blaziken had sensed it as well- began to be deeply thankful is was only a false alarm.

However, a scant second after our brief prayers of thanks were finished, the ground began to shake violently, throwing everyone in the field to the ground in terror. In the initial confusion, I stumbled and fell to the ground, but, thankfully, I managed to scramble to my feet once again. It appeared as though the battle at Lillycove had further reaching consequences than anyone had thought possible.

In a second, Blaziken and I stumbled to our feet before rushing as fast as we could to the keep. The earth's trembling grew in intensity as great chasms appeared in the ground, several trees falling into them. Pokémon and human alike scrambled away from the small village as a cottage began to collapse, the elderly man living inside of it barely managing to throw himself out from under the roof in time to escape a painful death. I immediately rushed to his aid as the other men of the village began to help evacuate the keep; half-armored soldiers and knights also sprinted about, every one of them attempting to be of use during the chaos. After handing the frail man to another man at arms, I quickly spotted Gordin, the second in command of my unit of armored swordsmen, and snatched his arm, stopping him mid stride.

"Gordin, what's going on?!" I yelled over the roar of the trembling earth, each of us bracing against the other as a particularly powerful shockwave struck. The keep's central tower was knocked off balance, and in a slow arc, it came crushing down upon several men, who were trapped beneath the great weight, their final screams and the crunching of bones barely audible over the uproar.

The older man simply shook his head dumbly. "I know nothing, Sir John; I was thrown from my bed just a scant minute ago, myself, but-" Before the red haired man could continue, smoke began to rise out of the fort, and, thinking that a fire had started, Gordin, Blaziken, and I set off at a dead sprint back to the tower, desperately hoping that it was small enough to be put out in time to save the village.

What we saw, however, made me feel as though my heart had stopped beating.

For there, in the very center of the courtyard, just underneath the very top of the broken keep tower, a deep, circular chasm had begun to form. There was a great mound surrounding it, growing in size and taking the unmistakable shape of an active volcano with terrifying speed. Just as I felt the temperature begin to rise, Blaziken shook Gordin and I out of our stupor in time for us to begin sprinting for our lives, making efforts to pick up the sick and elderly and get them to the quickly organized carts. Men were also carrying hastily paced yolks, their large buckets filled with what some forward-thinking villagers had the sense to keep ready: Seed for crops, salted meat in small, carefully rationed portions, dry tinder for relatively easy fire building, and, most importantly at the moment, both metal and skin containers filled with water. The metal pots were for heating the water should the need arise, and the skins were for transporting the water from place to place safely.

After several minutes of crazed packing of the bare essentials, the village took whatever else its people could carry on their backs and shuffled away into the forest as quickly as possible, the Ponyta and Rapidash snorting with the effort of pulling the laden carts through the dense underbrush. Several minutes later, after everyone had begun to calm down slightly, everything suddenly went still; the trees stopped swaying, and the roar of splitting earth dulled, no longer throwing everyone into a panic. Instead of screams of terror, the cries of those who had lost loved ones rent the air with their anguished tones.

The men looked both relieved, but also uneasy, and several began speculating if this were some sort of test God was putting us through, and whether or not the trial had ended. I, however, felt both confused and relieved; surely this was merely an after effect of the eruption of Mount Pyre, if not also a test from God. The ash from that explosion was still falling in places, after all, despite the amount of time that had elapsed. It left a faint, dirty residue on top of the older, much more abundant, heavier debris which had been scattered by the initial explosion, even this far from the destructive peak. Still, I knew returning to the village, as some were suggesting, was a very foolish thing to do so soon after a mountain tried to spring forth from our foundations, if the central tower's destruction and the crater underneath it were any indication of the devastation it wrought.

Finally, I decided to state my opinion. I wasn't the oldest man in the village, or even the largest, but my actions of charity to Ghetsis' parents had likely earned the respect of my countrymen, if only for the moment. "I don't think we should return home at present; I don't like the feeling coming from the earth around the village. It feels… Unfinished."

The largest man in the village, a massive blacksmith known as Rufus Hammer-Arm, named so because of his famous act of wrestling with a Machoke for five full bouts before both parties agreed to a cessation, considered my comments. He stood at his full seven foot-lengths, his expression hidden in his dark brown beard, an intimidating presence oozing from him unintentionally as he pointedly continued to stare down at me. "You're barely seventeen winters old, boy. I understand you've been in war already, and know danger intimately, but that fact alone does not, by any right, grant you the power to overrule the other, much more experienced, men. You bring forth a good point, however, and it shall be considered. Just watch and learn boy; there's a good reason God gave us two ears, two eyes, and only one mouth."

I nodded, internally somewhat bitter at my words being used as a mere suggestion. But I just as quickly reminded myself that, despite the status I'd gained amongst the king's court, it meant little to the people of my hometown. Everyone knew me personally, and therefore, understood how I thought, because that's how they thought as well. I knew I'd need to gain the trust of the other men, especially considering I knew something was very wrong with the situation, and there were those who felt the danger had passed.

Regardless, a couple minutes later, several of the men rose up and began the trek back to the familiar thatched roofs of our ancestral home, with Rufus leading them. However, the massive form of Blaziken stood in their way, a sharp look in his eyes. "If you will not listen to John, then perhaps you shall listen to a powerful fire Pokémon who has seen and done much in his lifetime: I have an inkling of how the fires of the earth operate, and beneath your village lies a deep imbalance. It might never come to fruition, or it might come bursting forth like the ball out of a cannon; I cannot be certain. But regardless, it would be far more prudent to take what we already possess, and depart for the meeting place in the north."

The men shared disconcerted looks with one another at that, even the most dauntless of them seemed put off by the dangerous Pokémon's announcement. Several of the faint at heart simply walked back to their possessions and families and sat, ready to depart. Still, though, several stayed and braved Blaziken's intimidation.

Rufus shrugged his massive shoulders as he looked down, directly into Blaziken's eyes, and responded, "Your advice is sound, Blaziken, but the opinions of one, even a powerful warrior, are outweighed by the votes of many. We must examine what's left of the village and return with everything we can carry that would be of any use. We will, of course, gather at the northern haven afterwards, but not before then."

With that, Rufus and the remaining men strode past a flabbergasted Blaziken, and walked swiftly into the destroyed village.

* * *

><p>It was almost an hour later, when the faintest shift in the balances put Blaziken and myself on edge. Not only had Capitan Smith and Joseph not joined our party yet, but the men that had gone out had yet to make any sign of returning. Regardless, things were steadily becoming more unstable by the moment; Blaziken's agreement with that assessment quickly thrumming through our bond. I desperately wished to move the caravan forward, further away from the danger, but despite my skill as a swordsman, I was still little match for a dozen well-trained spearmen and ten men at arms. In addition that fact, the understanding that, if the party arrived, they would have difficulty in locating us for several crucial minutes, both my own and Blaziken's hands were stayed.<p>

Then, the shaking began again, only this time, much, much worse.

I was knocked completely off of my feet, as was everyone else. Even the Ponyta and Rapidash were stumbling, the carts attached to them the only things preventing them from toppling over. Men like myself were knocked completely over, while women and young children were tossed about like corn berry kernels waiting to pop over a fire in the backs of the wagons. Finally, after almost a minute of constant trembling, the upheaval passed, and those who had toppled could rise to their feet again, most of whom were shaken beyond belief. However, mere moments after everyone had begun to calm themselves, a significant heat began to be felt throughout the area, and the smell of smoke penetrated through the trees.

No one questioned anything after that. The caravan began to rapidly journey to the long established meeting place in times of peril: A copse of massive coniferous trees, larger than ten fully grown men together could wrap their arms around. A large river fed them with its water, and everything was ancient and calm. However, it was to be quite a trek, as the river was dangerously deceptive in how it appeared, needing to be forded with great care before the ancient trees could be reached. Still, once we had traveled a fair distance, leaving obvious blazes in the trail we had made, we dawdled, praying with slowly diminishing hope that the men who had gone to the village would return.

However, just a few minutes later, the terrifying roar of foliage being consumed by an out of control fire made itself beknownst to us, along with a sweltering heat that rivaled Blaziken's, and an ever strengthening earthquake forced us to resume our flight towards the ancient trees. As it was found out later, a new volcano had been born in magma and the death of a village; spewing all of its fire at us with as much rage and ferocity as Groudon, the keeper of the fires of the Earth, could muster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_

_**I know, I'm an author who writes short chapters over long periods of time: I apologize heavily for that.**_

_**Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Finding a New Home

A Pokémon Fanfiction

Written by Hoenn Master, edited by dashboardgecko

"A king's son is not nobler than his food." – Irish proverb

* * *

><p>Two days after the eruption beneath our hometown, those of us who remained of the village of Fortree came to the river dividing the forest into halves. The only way to proceed was to ford it at the shallowest point that could be found anywhere nearby.<p>

While the scouts searched for the way forward, Blaziken, myself, and the rest of the men at arms slumped into the few wagons available to rest. The Pokémon in the area were understandably fearful of the shifts in the natural balances, and that meant violent solutions had to be found more often than not, so the men were understandably exhausted, having fought them off multiple times in the last few days. Blaziken and I sat on a cluster of roots at the base of one of the larger trees in the vicinity of the caravan's newest resting point; neither of us were quite as tired as the rest of the guards, being what we were, but we were both still drained regardless.

After a long sigh, and a bite of an Oran berry he'd found, Blaziken mused out loud, "I never thought Ninjask would be willing to gather into such a large swarm outside of mating every year. That was thoroughly unpleasant."

I chuckled tiredly and fingered a fresh dent in my worn armor where a particularly aggressive insect had jabbed at me. "Agreed, my friend; still, at least we're better off than yesterday, when we stumbled into that confrontation between the Camerupt and Grumpig. That was out and out cruel."

Blaziken made a noncommittal noise, unwilling to admit he'd been powerless to assist anyone in that particular conflict. "Indeed; at least nobody died, and the dispute was settled."

I sighed and nodded in thanks; God had been merciful in that regard. "Yes, and that's a miracle in and of itself, I think."

One of the water skins was passed around, while a few of the women built a fire and gathered water to make into aromatic tea to help refresh the men. Several minutes passed in relative silence as the tea was passed around, neither Blaziken nor I willing to expend the energy to speak. The scouts soon returned, and after taking the time to drink some tea, they informed everyone that a suitable ford was not far upriver, a more shallow and slow-moving bend than the one we had previously been considering. This news was met with great relief from everyone in the party, as fording a river was an exhausting, time-intensive expedition that often claimed the lives of the unwary or unfortunate. Within an hour, everyone was more or less ready to continue; the desire to be across one of the greatest obstacles of our journey was enough to motivate even small children to be more quiet than usual.

We trekked our way up the river to the point the scouts had discovered, breaking out of the dense growth of the encroaching forest to see a magnificent view of the broad river which separated the younger forest from the ancient and very densely packed boughs of the older, larger conifers.

One of the older men stepped down from his wagon to peer into the seemingly slow-moving water. Wordlessly, he tossed a stick as far as he could into the current, only to find that it was, indeed, as slow as it looked nearer the middle. After the leaders of the caravan clapped the scouts on their shoulders and gave words of praise, the construction of the floats for the wagons to rest on the next day began.

I quickly learned woodcutting was a difficult task. The axe, while a familiar weapon of war, was not something I was used to wielding myself, and I often missed my target when I swung it. It wasn't long before my ineptitude was found out, however, and I was just as quickly replaced by a ten year-old boy who promptly began working with a speed and prowess which far exceeded my own. I was somewhat affronted for a time at my inability, but I overcame it once it came to lashing together the rafts. I might not have been adept at felling trees, but I could certainly tie knots, as it was an idle pastime of mine before the war began. Regardless, Blaziken kept guard with the rest of the soldiers while everyone who knew how to properly craft a raft was drawn upon to begin work as the sun sank low into the west.

The light was just fading completely when the last knot was tied, and the final raft settled into place. With a collective sigh of relief, the leaders of the caravan surveyed our work, stating their approval. Afterwards, fires were lit, and all of the food which could be ruined by falling into the water was cooked or heated once again, and for the first time in days, the party made merry.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the entire party awakened to the sight of the sun just peeking its first rays over the horizon through the trees. After running through the morning prayers, everyone began moving the wagons onto the readied rafts, and lashing everything together one final time to ensure nothing went wrong. Blaziken and I worked hard to get the heaviest wagon onto the largest raft, and after almost an hour of difficult work, all of the wagons were loaded and secure.<p>

At that point, Blaziken bid the party farewell, and before anyone thought to stop him, he'd taken a running start and leaped over the river in a surprisingly graceful arc, landing somewhere in the thick trees beyond. Of course, Blaziken, being affiliated with fire and martial prowess, detested large amounts of water. As I knew firsthand the strength of his body, his leap, while unannounced, did not shock and amaze me quite like the younger members of the caravan.

Still, the hard work was before us. We had to use leverage to prop up the rafts onto thick and carefully cut logs, allowing us to roll them into the water more easily, and once that was accomplished, somehow work our way across the river using nothing but poles. It was not a promising venture, but the only choice we had. It took nearly three hours of work that even an Aura Knight such as myself would be hard-pressed to endure, but once the first raft was away, everything fell into place as the wagons moved quickly and smoothly across the slow-moving bend in the river. Shockingly, not one problem plagued the traversing convoy, and within three hours, the entire wagon train was unloaded and ready to begin again.

However, there were still the guards and workmen, including myself, who needed to cross the river ourselves. The last raft, built entirely for the purpose of ferrying men rather than machine, was at last set into the water, and once everyone was aboard, we were off.

It was a very different thing actually experiencing river travel as opposed to watching it. I immediately detested the unstable and dependent feeling I was experiencing with the raft, and I wished we'd soon be on the other side and away from the water. Unfortunately, being trained as a warrior from an early age in a thick forest ensured I didn't learn how to swim in anything deeper than my neck, making an undeniable sense of panic settle into the pit of my stomach as I observed the shallows give way into water where I could see the bottom no longer. Thankfully, my year of nigh upon constant warfare allowed me to call upon my self-control to prevent myself from panicking, but it took more of it than my pride would care to admit.

Regardless, approximately ten heart-wrenching minutes later, and I was safely on the other side of the river with Blaziken and the rest of the village. Once I stepped off of the raft, I was almost immediately accosted by Blaziken, who seemed amused more than anything else at my haggard appearance and worn expression.

**"Welcome back, John. Have an enjoyable ferry journey? Heh heh."**

I could only roll my eyes at my partner's jabbing remark, but being used to his more arrogant behavior by this time, I was quick to form a sarcastic reply. "Oh yes, it was most enjoyable. Why don't you experience it yourself?"

The Pokémon was brought up short for a moment, and I felt a stab of guilt for prodding a sensitive subject with my partner. At any rate, he quickly replied, **"I'd rather not get wet, thank you very much. Also, it's time to get moving again to find a better location to make camp for the night."**

I nodded, and the two of us pressed back into the wagon formation. "I'm sorry about that, Blaziken. I'm just… Stressed from the long day," Blaziken, being the sturdy Pokémon he was, both mentally and physically, brushed off my apology without a second thought.

Before long, everyone was bedding down for the night. We were getting quite close to the copse of the ancient trees by this time; perhaps another day's journey north, and then, the real planning would begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I fancied everyone wanted a breather from the action, but fear not; it will be returning shortly. Also, we're nearing the end, folks; I only have a few things left planned out now, but rest assured, there are still some surprises left in the story.**_

_**My deepest apologies for the delay of this chapter; I was hit with an avalanche of Beta work, and my workload for my school increased, or rather, the demand increased, so real life took over. I also intend to work on Faber et Filia, so if you're looking forward to it, it'll come… Eventually.**_

_**As usual, a massive thank you to dashboardgecko for his invaluable assistance with this chapter; it would be an uninspired mess without his input, as I seem to be in 'essay' mode currently.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: Arrival

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

Written by Hoenn Master, and edited by dashboardgecko

"Patience and humility; that is key. Without them, you are doomed only to repeat your mistakes and cause your own unhappiness. Terrible things might happen to you, but without your consent, you cannot be truly unhappy or completely defeated." - Myself

* * *

><p>The next morning, many members of the caravan dropped to their knees and wept with relief as the wagons passed from the treacherous paths along the river into the copse of massive trees, the long-since agreed upon gathering place in times of great extremity. After several hours of unpacking, gathering, and building, a tiny village of survival shelters was constructed and waterproofed as the increasingly common rainstorms began to roll in again.<p>

Blaziken, naturally, detested the last day and a half of journeying, as it involved walking through heavy rainfall almost daily. Regardless, he pressed on alongside me without much spoken complaint.

**"I don't understand your enjoyment of this type of weather, John,"** Blaziken grumbled as he began wiping water off of himself once inside the relatively dry shack. **"It's cold, miserable, gets everywhere, and is entirely unpleasant."**

I raised my eyebrows at the disparaging remark before smiling slightly, only serving to further irritate my partner. "Well, considering the fact that you are the one who prefers the sound of rain falling in the forest, I would have to say your comment is somewhat hypocritical. I mostly take my enjoyment of this type of weather from yours, after all."

Blaziken looked somewhat stunned for a moment before huffing, closing his mouth, and looking away childishly.

In all honesty, the action took me completely by surprise; I hadn't seen an action like that since my partner was just a Torchic, and the sudden reminder of the days spent with Ghetsis, Sabrina, and Joseph under the watchful eye of Gerik hit me with the force of an iron gauntlet. Torn between emitting a sob or a chuckle, my body decided for me by producing a mix of the two, regaining Blaziken's attention.

**"John?"**

I shook my head and held up a hand, silent, unbidden tears welling up in my eyes. "When will all of this end, Blaziken?" I asked, my voice quiet and thick with rapidly growing emotion. "First Ghetsis disappeared, then Princess Sabrina had to depart with her father to help him rule what's left of our nation, and now Joseph hasn't been seen since we escaped Fortree! Who next, Blaziken?"

Blaziken looked nonplussed for a moment before calmly resting a clawed hand on my shoulder. **"I do not know, but Joseph and Sabrina are fine, I'm certain. Ghetsis… I know nothing of him, so it is impossible to say."**

I barked out a single mirthless laugh at that. "You never did like Ghetsis much; I cannot really blame you on that front. Regardless, the fact remains that he was my comrade in arms, and he has been missing for almost an entire season now."

Blaziken, clearly understanding that I was in no way going to be accepting of reason, stood up and bade me goodbye for the moment. He lightly hissed when he stepped out into the hammering rain to help the others finish building the temporary village, but I took little notice and decided to simply curl underneath the thin blanket in my own shelter for the time being. I felt guilty for leaving my partner to work alone in weather conditions he detested, but I was simply too overwhelmed by emotion to be able to properly assist him.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

I stood in the evening light from my newly completed home, overlooking the newly completed village. Several other survivors had managed to survive the forest and come to this sanctuary, with Joseph leading and guiding them. From him, Blaziken and I learned that Ghetsis was now the last remaining child of the Harmonia line, and with him still as yet missing, there was little left but to assume he too had died, leaving a hole in the hearts of many of the villagers.

With the added assistance of the last of the survivors to arrive, the final problem which remained was puzzling out how we were to build our homes in this dense and ancient part of the forest. The trees in the area were too large to be able to safely hew, and huts weren't suitable because of the probability of flooding, as it nearly always rained and could only worsen during the winter. At last, the village leaders settled on an ingenious design inspired by the many bird Pokémon which lived in the area: the village would actually be built in the trees themselves. By building platforms near the treetops, carefully burning out the trunks to allow the tree to survive being lived out of, and fashioning bridges out of ropes, all of the clearable space below could be saved for farming and hunting, rather than using it for buildings.

It was long, hot, and dangerous work; two men were horribly burned in an accident when finishing off a hole, and it was only thanks to two mate-less Swellow giving the village their 'worthless' eggs that they were saved.*

Nevertheless, after a long and full month of nigh-upon constant work, the village was completed. I was certain that there was no other village quite like ours in all of Hoenn, and the pride I felt upon landing the last hammer blow on the final nail was glorious after the hardship and toil which had been the primary force in my life until that point. I breathed the crisp, refreshing air deeply, and began walking towards the center of town, balancing on the unfamiliar and bouncing bridge between my home and the rest of the village.

When I arrived in the late afternoon sun, everyone was already celebrating with just cause. The young children laughed and danced with their unfermented ale, while the men discussed the plans for the crops over what was left of the old village's wine, and the women were already puzzling out creative ways to have their cooking fires without burning down or damaging the trees they were living in.

All in all, it was a beautiful sight which warmed my heart after witnessing so much suffering.

A moment later, Joshua's arm was about my shoulders, and Blaziken was drawn away by Larion, who, like his contemporary, detested the weather, but understood exactly why they couldn't leave now. "John! It is good to see you; I have not been able to talk to you for quite a while."

I blinked in slight confusion, but nodded. "It is good to see you too, Joshua. I trust you've been well?"

Joshua laughed. "I have been, indeed. But, I have some important information for you that needs to be delivered to the rest of the militia. Follow me; we have a table waiting for this meeting."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but complied with Joshua's request, and within moments, I was standing next to Captain Smith, Gordin, and none other than my brother, Father Gerik Brown, who had also escaped with Joshua's group. I nodded to my brother, who looked worn in his cassock. His face was more tired than I had seen in a while, and several small lines were present on his face which were not there when I had last seen him, but on the whole, my older brother looked and sounded just as strong and determined as he ever had been.

Capitan Smith, seeing the gathering complete, cleared this throat, firmly drawing my full attention as easily as he had during my drill training. "Greetings, gentlemen: I have gathered you here to deliver some… Interesting news."

Most of the assembled group, myself included, looked at one another for a moment before Captain Smith again drew our attention by holding up a letter written on thick parchment, a sure sign of a wealthy person's missive, as that durable of a writing material was far too costly for a peasant to obtain.

"I have received a summons for a member of this table to join the king and princess in the settlement of Mauville, south east of the newly formed volcano. The summons is for you, John."

I blinked in absolute surprise. While I had been hoping to hear from one of my best human friends, this was a surprise to me. While I had indeed survived the longest siege in recorded history, it truly was only because God willed me to live that I survived. My skills with a blade, while quite strong for a man of my age, were not exemplary, and neither was my skill with Aura. Regardless, Capitan Smith handed me the letter to read for myself, and after scanning it, I could only nod in understanding and acceptance of this new task set before me. One does not simply ignore a direct summons from the king, after all.

"… Very well; I suppose I should gather my belongings and be on my way in the morning. Gordin, I will be leaving you in charge of my unit in the militia until I return."

Gordin, looking puzzled and very slightly surprised, nodded at once. "Very well, John. Do you have any indication of when you will be returning?"

I shook my head. "No; the letter simply states that I am needed urgently, and that it is a matter of great gravity."

My second-in-command nodded in response. "I see. Well then, I pray your journey is short and safe, John."

I also nodded. "As do I, Gordin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Well… Long time no see. *dodges the few rocks and rotten fruit tossed by the few remaining readers* I apologize for the lateness. I've been lazy, on top of busy. Not a good combination for a writer, let me assure you. Thankfully, I'm getting some semblance of control back, and hopefully I won't take nearly as long with the next one. In any case, dashboardgecko, as usual, is thanked for his incredibly important contributions to this humble story, and without him, it would not be nearly as good as it is today.**_

_**** It is a real cure for burns to soak burns in egg whites. In fact, it even leaves minimal scarring if it's used quickly enough. No artificial creams, or anything of the sort; just plain egg whites.**_

_**Signed; Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

A Pokémon Fan-fiction

Written by Hoenn Master, and edited by dashboardgecko

* * *

><p>I quickly returned to my dwelling with Blaziken, and together we quickly packed our few belongings: Blaziken, his satchel and some favored berries, and I, my weapons, armor, and provisions of food. Once I had properly stored my missive within my bags and Blaziken had settled himself, we set out for the new mayor's home, bouncing along the bridges. We made our imminent departure known, and after the mayor had been convinced that there was no need for a sendoff later in the day, Blaziken and I quietly left the newly-reestablished Fortree.<p>

We headed south, intent on following the river until it made a turn for the sea, encountering no one and nothing until we reached the ford the villagers had crossed what felt like a year ago. There we stopped, drank to our hearts content, and cooled ourselves before Blaziken took my clothes and the equipment. He took three steps back, and in one leap cleared the large body of water, leaving me to contend with the cold embrace of the river.

Though I could swim, I had never been entirely out of my depth, especially in flowing water, and the sudden imposition of the task was daunting to say the least. However, just as I was about to strike out and pray for the best, Blaziken, sensing my unease, took a grappling hook and threw it across the river. I stared at the steel head for a few seconds before I realized Blaziken's intent, and picked up the implement.

"Tie that around your waist, John; I'll pull you across," Blaziken called, tying his end to a nearby tree and grabbing the rope.

"Right. Thank you, Blaziken!" I replied, quickly untying the head and looping the rope under my shoulders, keeping a firm grasp on the now freed head of the tool.

The water was bitterly cold as Blaziken dragged me across the river. I was soon thankful for tying the rope around my chest instead of depending upon my rapidly failing grip. I came out of the river after what felt like an hour, but what was really less than two minutes, spluttering frigid water and shaking violently. Thankfully, we had warm drinks with us to sip while I dried myself and put my clothes back on. Once we'd finished, we began our journey in full.

* * *

><p>It was nearly a week before the signs of the king's army became less than a day old, and another full day of travelling before we at long last caught up to the force. It was at least two thousand men strong, a relatively small force in the grand scheme of things, but still an impressive number. Blaziken and I walked quickly, soon coming into the sight of the sentry.<p>

"Hold, sirs. This is the army of King William. What is your business here?"

I saluted and quickly produced the missive I had been keeping for this very purpose. "I am here under summons from Princess Sabrina and King William. I have the royal seal on the signature to prove it."

The guard's eyebrows rose, the seal clearly visible on the scroll of parchment, directly next to what he assumed to be the king's handwriting. "Very well. You and your partner may enter. The king's pavilion is in the center of camp; follow this path until you get the next checkpoint, then inquire further there."

"Very well; thank you, guardsman," I nodded, immediately beginning the trek into the proverbial sea of tents.

It took almost half an hour to properly navigate the camp. Though Blaziken and I were both accustomed to military life by this point, we were entirely ignorant of temporary camps, as we had never truly been on campaign. Once that was accomplished, however, we stood before the large crimson tent, awaiting a summons from the royalty within.

After several more minutes of somewhat tense waiting, we were at long last ushered into the warm tent by the guards. As we walked in, I was surrounded by the familiar sight of chess boards, a table with a map of Hoenn, covered with several wooden figurines representing military forces, and the welcome sight of Princess Sabrina and King William in the robes of royalty, as opposed to the armor of war.

Blaziken and I immediately dropped to a knee and bowed before the king, remaining that way for a short time before straightening our backs. The king now looked far more worn than I had seen him before, with his hair almost completely gray and many more worry lines on his face. Regardless, he smiled at Blaziken and I as we entered.

Sabrina smiled as well, though more wanly than her father. I had to admit, she looked far better in wealthy attire than any dress I had seen her wearing before; it was a large, richly embroidered dress with a good deal of expensive linen lace lining the bodice and cuffs of the sleeves. Her cobalt hair cascaded down her back, having grown out considerably since we had last met. Lance also looked the part, his feathers shining and his plumage more vibrant than ever. When she stood, however, I caught a flash of the same excellent riding boots she wore as an Aura Knight, as opposed to slippers other noble ladies might wear. She still seemed to be every part the independent girl I knew in our younger days.

"Greetings, John. How have you fared since I last saw you?" Her voice, noble as always, carried a certain ring of relief and a faint note of urgency.

I responded in kind. "I have been well, Princess. As soon as I received your message, Blaziken and I came at once. What is it you require of me?"

At this, the princess sighed, and King William took over the conversation, motioning for his daughter to return to her canvas and wooden stool. He himself stood and walked forward to where I was, and Blaziken watched in surprise as the king made a motion for us to stand.

"This is a matter of great importance, Sir John. Noble Blaziken, you have been this knight's partner since his earliest days as an Aura Knight's squire, correct?"

Blaziken blinked in slight surprise, but nodded. **"Yes, I have. What of it?"**

The king chuckled at the blunt response. "Would you consider yourself a powerful judge of your partner's character and distinction as a knight?"

The powerful Pokémon looked the king in the eye for a full five seconds before responding. **"I would, your highness."**

"Then you would be able to tell me if Sir John would be suited to a role of great power and prestige and remain the man he is now?"

**"No one remains the same after an event like that. However, if you mean will he maintain his morality and typically good, if somewhat emotional, judgments, then yes, I believe he would."**

I started in surprise at the sudden turn the conversation took, looking briefly at Sabrina's reaction, only to see the same wan smile as before. However, the king suddenly addressed me, bringing my lapse of attention to an abrupt halt.

"Sir John. As you no doubt understand, my daughter is, at the moment, unwed. The nobility have been entirely unsettled by this, and for good reason, with the recent events regarding the Order."

I could hardly believe my ears at that moment; I did not dare to believe I was to be selected, but the foolish hope persisted.

"To continue, I have obtained the response to the problem at hand. There are no noble families which my daughter feels have sons who she could possibly forge a suitable marriage bond with. I, after close observation, agree. None of the noble's sons are capable of ruling this new nation well enough that I should be comforted in the knowledge that I must leave its construction and control to them. That said, Sabrina has brought to my attention two young knights who served with distinction, honor, and valor. She claims they are of the highest moral caliber, fully capable of defending their kingdom alongside the greatest of warriors, and able to understand the common folk in a way most nobles are incapable."

Immediately, I began to fully understand exactly what was happening. "Milord, are you referring to-"

The king, however, raised his hand, cutting off my words. "I am. My previous arrangements, made before Ghetsis' disappearance, were to grant you a large estate, and give the hand of my daughter to Ghetsis once he was properly installed as a nobleman."

This news was nigh overwhelming to my senses; never could I have believed that Ghetsis and I were to be so fortunate. However, if what was said was to be believed, then… "My king, if I might put one question to you?"

King William nodded. "Yes, Sir John?"

I hesitated for a moment, before pressing on. "Was Ghetsis aware of these arrangements?"

"He was indeed, which is exactly why I know for certain he was not voluntarily avoiding the scouting parties."

"Then, if I might be so bold, milord, does this not put you in the very same position you began with?"

The king chuckled. "No, it does not. While I will not lie to you, Sir John, you were not the first choice in this matter, Sabrina and I are of the same mind on this matter. As there are no suitable noblemen to select, we will simply _make_ a suitable one: _you_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I apologize for the long wait; I actually forgot I had this chapter more or less ready for release for over a week. I also apologize for the shortness, but I assure you this was purely because of my desire for a cliffhanger.**_

_**Thanks must go to dashboardgecko for his invaluable advice and input in regards to this last, great part of my story.**_

_**There will be much more, but the final arc is upon us, dear readers. After years of waiting and writer's block, laziness, and business, my first story is nearly at its end.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

Written by Hoenn Master, and edited by dashboardgecko

* * *

><p>I stood atop a large formation of rocks, overseeing the ongoing reconstruction of the settlement I was given lordship over. In full honesty, it was a promising, but very daunting, fiefdom. This fiefdom was both protected, and cut off, by mountains on three sides, with only one proper road built between the capital and the Verdanturf territory. The rest was open valley and mountain, both of which were beautiful, but deadly: while the lands to the west of Mauville were very fertile, they were also inundated with bandits and other lawless forces who lived in the mountains.<p>

Just within the last month, two bandit raids came into the settlement, and if it had not been for the good, if few, soldiers I was given from the king, the bandits might have completely destroyed the hard work of the hardy people who made their homes within my territory. They were prepared, determined, and ruthless in combat, and the fight had very nearly gone awry, but the steel of the settlement had turned them aside and repelled them. I most seriously doubt that the bandit chiefs would merely roll over after two defeats and instead choose a different settlement to harass, however. This was their traditional raiding territory, and they were loath to give up their victims without steel being drawn, and the shedding of blood.

At the very least, I and my administrative body were granted a large sum from the national coffers for the improvement of the defenses, as well as the training of a more professional militia. However, I was scarcely trusted by the people, even after almost a year of experience as a nobleman. Of course, I could hardly blame the people for that; after all, who in their right mind willingly followed an eighteen summers-old lord with no ruling experience, and no proper army? But, somehow I was able to keep a general sense of order, though I myself would have vastly preferred to keep a stronger force than a paltry one thousand men for a settlement of almost ten thousand people, with no great walls to speak of, in a land filled with bandits. The letters from the king I received on a regular basis were helpful, though I was gradually getting the feeling that the king was not quite in touch with just how dire the situation of the settlement was, but nevertheless, I enacted his policy.

As it was, I was personally overseeing the repair and reconstruction of the wall sections which were all but demolished during the last bandit raid. The walls were clearly very old and out of date; while they were suitable for general defense, they lacked the real presence and strength needed to keep hordes of brigands out, and the defenders in a position of power.

I was abruptly drawn from my internal monologue as a couple of the stone masons began arguing over the composition of the mortar for the stones in the wall, or perhaps the method of laying said stones. It was the unfortunate but unavoidable fact that the only two master stone masons in the whole of Verdanturf's territory happened to not only be rivals, but also hated one another with a fire that almost matched Blaziken's disdain for water. It was more than a little vexing to suffer their constant halts in construction to argue over a plan that had been pronounced sound by both parties on more than one occasion. The king had suggested that I either allow them their feud, or if it were too disruptive to the work, dismiss the one which was least agreeable. I was sorely tempted to follow the suggestion and be rid of the less agreeable of the two, but alas, a project of this size required more than one leader, and I had no real understanding of the art of stone masonry, leaving me with no alternatives. Furthermore, they were both very well respected and powerful men in the city, and any confrontation could prove disastrous.

I stepped down from my position and walked towards the much older men, grateful that I now at least had a thick, if short, golden beard and mustache to help hide my youth somewhat, as well as a very slight height advantage to give me some presence. I turned to the larger of the two men, a balding, white haired man of about fifty years who was carrying a small bag, and a scowl plainly visible through his thick facial hair.

"What manner of interruption could it be this time? This is the second time in a fortnight that we've had to halt work," I stated in a tone of forced calm.

"This shipment of ash is inferior, and absolutely beneath my standards for stone mortar,_ milord_. Not to mention there are non-uniform cuts on the stones themselves."

The words smacked of disdain, and the tone reeked of superiority, but there was also a small amount of truth in his words, even to my untrained eyes. The stones did indeed look very slightly misshapen, and the masonry looked somewhat more like a broth than a paste, but it didn't appear to be much, if at all, damaged.

"What would you have me do, Gregory? The only ash supply we have any access to comes from the new volcano, and as that supply is very new, there's little to be done. As for the quarry, you'll have to take your complaints to the foreman there; I'm sure he's doing his utmost to ensure his stone is of good quality."

The large man scoffed as the other, a smaller man with facial hair black as tar and Ponyta tail of equal darkness greatly resembling a Hariyama's, though he was not nearly fat enough to be compared to either his look-alike or his contemporary. "A true stonemason master, such as myself, can build powerful structures with inferior materials. I have no need to stop every fortnight to make some demand or complaint, unlike you."

I sighed as the inevitable argument began; in truth, neither party was particularly enjoyable to work with, and if it had been up to me, I'd have simply hired one as an adviser and overseen the work myself. Unfortunately, that would be far too time-consuming for my incredibly demanding itinerary; most of which consisted of ensuring the taxes were being justly collected and recorded, and settling petty disputes while proper judges were in the process of being installed. The king had suggested that I oversee the taxes and law systems to ensure they were doing what I wanted them to, but in all honesty it was beginning to frustrate me to no end when I was flooded with letters of complaint because some judge happened to rule against a man who had a bit too much power. I'd considered the novel idea of trial by a jury of the peers of the accused, but dismissed it; it would be far too easy for a wealthy man to bribe his peers into a favorable stance towards him, and while some judges could be bought, they're far easier to replace than citizens who have lived their entire lives in my new territory.

Nevertheless, this wall was taking far too long to update and complete, and it was beginning to worry me. The bandits would surely return soon, and without a wall to protect the citizens, I had no way of protecting the city aside from some clever suggestions from the king for future city planning that had already gone into effect once I'd seen the proposal. However, those plans wouldn't go into full effect until the city could itself expand, and that couldn't be done until after the wall had been completed. With a sigh of long-suffering annoyance, I steeled myself and allowed the frustration of months' worth of stopping and starting arguments to run my actions in order to relieve myself of some of my building ire.

"I have a suggestion; why not build the wall before you damn the city to burn in the pits of Hell because of your petty squabbling?! You have one job here. _ONE_! I've had enough of this. As your governor, I demand both you either get back to work, and do the best you can, or you'll have to find some new coffers to leech off of. Consider yourselves warned; the citizens need protection more than you need to relieve your feud."

Both men looked taken-aback for a moment before the smaller of the two men turned an ugly shade of purple, turned, and walked away, muttering curses and profanities as to my parentage the entire way. I barely contained myself at such disrespect, especially when the other master mason gave me a filthy look, and walked away, clearly extremely angry, but more prudent in leaving than his contemporary. Nevertheless, I snorted in disgust as I turned and began my walk back to the fortress built into the mountain itself; hearing grievances the entire time as citizens had learned to recognize my stature and clothing by this juncture.

In all honesty, after living a year as a noble, I didn't envy the position whatsoever anymore. While there were admittedly better accommodations than I had been used to as a soldier, I'd rather not have to deal with all of the new responsibilities that such a position placed upon me. Nevertheless, there was one positive outcome, if nothing else: I was aiding the king directly by keeping the western mountain ranges clear of bandits for the most part. The king and Sabrina maintained their end of their proclamation well; I was given much in the way of instruction and education in such practical matters as were required of my relatively new position.

That didn't mean being a nobleman was enjoyable, though. I could order soldiers, and I could act in what I believed to be the best interests of my realm, but keeping people happy on a large scale was simply not a talent I possessed, as clearly shown with the many problems arising between the master masons. Nevertheless, I was determined to fill my role and do my best.

Blaziken met me at the gates to the keep, a sour look in his eyes, and together we walked back into the large building, and almost immediately I became bogged down into paperwork, requests, and other business. Thankfully by this time I was better equipped to handle the tide, and quickly began to look through the papers on my way to my apartments, my partner grumbling the entire time.

**"Just one day, I'd like to be rid of their incessant yammering. _One_ day!"**

I laughed at the comment, and nodded. "I agree, my friend. To be honest, I'm ready to tear my hair out over the constant demands. What is the progress on the wall? Neither of the masters will be giving me much of a leash to correct or inquire of them now."

Blaziken snorted, sparks flying out and singing some of the paperwork slightly, though he looked completely unrepentant of that fact that the edges of a new letter from the king was one such casualty."Feh, did you finally knock their heads together and tell them to quit squawking like old hens and complete their task, or did you keep wasting time letting them fight it out?"

I gave Blaziken a dirty look, as I was in no mood to be insulted with the one being I could stand staying in the company of for longer periods of time as of late. "I informed them that my patience was nearing its end with their arguing and complaining, yes. As much as I hate to admit it, though, I might be stronger, but they'd be able to slip a dagger between my ribs before I could be finished with either of them."

**"I miss the times when we could just off our enemies and be done with it, instead of playing these cowardly shadow games the king continually suggests you partake in."**

I sighed wistfully at that as I opened the door to my apartments while balancing the stack of parchment I'd been handed by a servant. "I just want this territory to prosper, Blaziken, and the king knows how to rule. It seems, however, that the populace thinks that leaving them to their own devices will solve all of their problems…"

Blaziken rolled his eyes at that and sat down in his nest, crossing his legs impatiently. **"I still say we abandon them to their fate; they care nothing for either of us, and the king is doing nothing but use you to ensure he has a loyal puppet even after he leaves the throne."**

I sighed a long-suffering sigh, and set the documents down, my frustration clearly beginning to overtake my reasoning and words. "The king has meant nothing but well by us, Blaziken."

Blaziken rose to the challenge, and stood up, towering several inches over my head. "You're a blind fool; your wits have dimmed since you've been here in this territory. The king, even if he means well, is still using you to ensure his policies and reign are all but extended into the next generation! Surely you see that!"

I could make no strong argument against that, because the statement was quite true, and both of us knew that. However, I was unwilling to concede after long months of being worried at and sniped towards from every party except Blaziken, and with even him against me…

"I have no interest in fighting with you, Blaziken. It's not like you have any more experience with this than I, and even if the king is using me, Verdanturf is no worse off than it was before."

Blaziken blinked incredulously, and hissed in anger, clenching and unclenching his clawed fists. **"I'm not your servant, John. I'm your equal. If you honestly don't see that the king has been giving you poor advice more often than not, then you're a bigger fool than even I realized. In fact, I think I will leave you to your fate. I've warned you for months; tried to reason with you as best I could, but your blind loyalty to the king is exactly what is causing blindness and weakness in your actions as a lord. I have no interest in standing next to a fool who refuses to admit he's been deceived. I'll return only when you've demonstrated that you're a wiser and more far-seeing man than you are now. Not that I expect you to ever learn from your mistakes; heavens know you haven't already."**

With that, and a reverberating boom, Blaziken departed from my chambers.

I stood, anger and despair flooding my body as I watched the door for what felt like hours. I'd known Blaziken was frustrated with things, but to this extent? I had a feeling that he'd borne witness to something truly terrible, and that feeling rang true in our quickly weakening bond as I felt him moving further and further away from where I stood. However, what was I to do? There was no one else to advise me apart from the king himself. The feeling that things were much worse than they superficially appeared grew stronger yet in me as I decided to look at the documents I was handed before reading the king's letter, this time more carefully looking at what the paperwork actually said.

Suddenly, the world seemed to be a much darker place without Blaziken there, even though he'd only been gone a few minutes. I hoped he'd change his mind and return soon...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**I have no excuse. I am lazy and unproductive. However, I am determined to finish this story soon to give everyone closure.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


End file.
